


Brandon Rogers Reader Inserts

by a_kiss_inthe_rain



Category: Brandon Rogers - Fandom, Magic Funhouse (Web Series), Stuff and Sam (Web Series), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cis Reader, Cock Slut, Collars, Crossdressing Kink, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Flogging, Handcuffs, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's Kinky Shit, Lingerie, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wax Play, kitten play, nonbinary reader, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_kiss_inthe_rain/pseuds/a_kiss_inthe_rain
Summary: There is not enough fanfics including Brandon Rogers, much less reader inserts. So, ofc I'm gonna write some. Requests and comments all welcome. This fic will be inclusive to all identities.





	1. Get Me Some Kool-Aid! (Arlo Dittman/Trans!Male!Reader)

You had just been hired on to the set of Magic Funhouse, and honestly you weren't entirely sure how this show managed to stay on the air. The lessons were... questionable, at best. The language used and the outbursts should have given it at least a PG-13 rating. And the host was a T-total tool. You had been hired to help the PA with some of his tasks, and already had been yelled at enough times to cause you to hide in the bathroom to take a breather; and, it was only your first day.  
You sat on the toilet, head in your hands as you fought to level out your breathing. Your head whipped up when the doorknob jiggled and someone knocked loudly on the door. You opened your mouth to answer, before being cut off.  
"Hurry the fuck up, I need to use the goddamn bathroom!" Arlo's screeching voice caused your head to pound. He knocked again, causing the door to shake in its frame.  
You stood up, flushing before running some water over your hands. You hadn't even used the toilet, but you wouldn't let anyone know you were on the verge of a panic attack in the bathroom. You dried your hands quickly before turning the lock on the knob.  
You gasped as the door swung open, the edge hitting you in the shoulder and causing a sharp pain to jolt down your arm. "Ow, fuck!" you yelled out as you grabbed your shoulder with your other hand. Your (E/C) eyes narrowed as they focused on your boss, your lips pursed to keep from cursing him out.  
"Move, I have to take a shit and I'd rather not have an audience for it." He was already undoing his belt and button, brown eyes locked on yours.  
You stormed out, slamming the door behind you. One thing was certain: you did not want to see your boss's dick on your first day. Yeah, he was hotter than a steak fresh off the grill, but that was not your ideal first day of work. You went up to Dave, crossing your arms as you listened to him explaining which buttons and switches were for what. You eventually stopped listening, mind wandering as you struggled to keep paying attention.  
"(Y/N)? Are you okay?" Dave asked, one hand resting on your non-injured shoulder. His eyes were full of concern as he scanned your face.  
You nodded, biting your lip as you measured your words carefully. "Yeah, just had a run-in with Arlo. My shoulder's kinda sore," you gestured to the opposite shoulder, wincing as a dull throb coursed through it.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. He didn't push you around, did he?"  
You shook your head quickly, a bitter chuckle escaping your throat. "No, nothing like that. He was just impatient to get into the bathroom, and rammed the door into me. It was an accident of course," you added the last part in hopes that this wouldn't get back to Arlo. You looked back down at the control panel. "I think I'm starting to figure this out. What are some of the other parts of the job?"  
"Getting drinks, taking people's shit, pretty much listening to any order given. Fixing other people's problems, like if someone knocks a camera down," Dave aimed the last comment at Manjusha. When you chuckled, he turned back to look at you with a small smile. "It's not too bad, though. And it gets easier with time."  
You nodded, a smile on your own lips, when you felt a hand land on your other (very sore) shoulder. You spun around with a gasp, shoving the person's hand off instinctively. You felt the color drain from your face when you saw your boss again. From what you had seen of him on TV, you had expected him to be taller. Instead, you could look eye-to-eye with him, flat-foot.  
"New one, I need a coffee. Three shots of non-dairy creamer, five sugars, and two pumps of vanilla. And if it's wrong, you're canned. Here's five dollars, have it ready for me in ten minutes," he ordered as if you were the barista. His eyes scanned over you, going lower before rising back to your own eyes. "If there's anything left, you can get something for yourself."  
You nodded, taking the money before speed-walking out of the building. You climbed into your old Toyota, barely taking the time to click your seat belt in place before speeding out of the lot.

~~~~~

You rushed back into the studio with two minutes to spare. You had gone to the nearest place with coffee that you could think of- McDonald's. You had made sure to watch them prepare the drink, assuring that they got it right. You had gotten yourself a Coke, thankful for their dollar drinks. You sped through the hallways until you reached Arlo's dressing room, using your back to push the door open. You turned around, mouth open to announce the arrival of coffee, only to freeze when you saw the... undressed state of the lithe male. You could feel the heat rushing to your face and neck, slowly backing away when you almost tripped. A yip left your throat and you fought to not spill the coffee and stay upright.  
Arlo spun around, eyes their unnatural white, meaning that he had been in makeup. He stood and strode over, taking his coffee with a grunt. "You sounded like a girl with that yelp," he mumbled before taking a swig.  
You felt the heat in your face burn hotter, now with anger rather than embarrassment. "I don't sound like a girl," you said flatly. You were never happy to be told how anything about you was feminine, especially since you had fought so hard to be seen as masculine.  
Arlo took two steps closer to you so that his chest was only a few inches from yours. He cocked his head, a bewildered look on his face. "Yes, you do. And you'd learn not to talk back to me, if you want to keep this job."  
You felt your anger bubbling, turning into rage as you struggled to keep your cool. "How about I report you for harassment? I said I'm not a girl, so you need to drop it." Your voice quivered a little at the end, revealing how nervous you were.  
"What's your problem? There's no need to get your panties in a twist," he scoffed. He took another swig of his coffee with a satisfied sigh. "At least you can get a coffee order right. You're better than Dave in that aspect." He backed off, eyeing you up and down like earlier.  
You couldn't help but do the same, noticing how well defined every muscle was on him, even if he was scrawny. He wasn't stacked like a bodybuilder, but he definitely had some strength to him. And the coarse hair that covered him was enticing on its own, also drawing out a twinge of jealousy in you. You shook your head and turned away, walking back to where you figured you'd find Dave.

~~~~~

One week later, and you had pretty much figured out everyone's coffee orders. Lunch was a whole other story, but you were picking it up. The lighting and sound booth was easy enough, especially since you had put sticky notes up. But dealing with Arlo Dittman was the most infuriating part of your job. You got to where you essentially avoided him unless you had to be near him, and even that was as little as possible.  
You were writing down the lunch orders when he managed to pick at you again. You stilled your pen on the pad of paper, muscles in your jaw clenching as you looked up at the asshole in front of you.  
"Did you hear me, sweet cheeks?" he asked with a seemingly innocent grin. That phrase picked at you like a bored kid picks at peeling paint, and he knew it. That devilish glint in his chocolate eyes told you that much. "I said I wanted a meatball sub, provolone, no veggies, toasted. And a pack of double chocolate chip cookies."  
You scribbled it down angrily. "What bread?" you muttered between grit teeth.  
"Surprise me." He turned to look back at the rest of the cast and crew, appearing to dismiss you.  
You were almost out the door when he called you back.  
"You forgot the money," he hollered as though you were across the building. He tossed you a bundle of money, not even glancing to see if you caught it. "Oh, sweet cheeks? Get yourself something too."  
You stuffed the money in your pocket, storming out in hopes of beating the lunch rush.

~~~~~

You returned forty minutes later with everyone's orders, handing them out starting with Manjusha and ending with Arlo. You bit back the smile that threatened to escape when you saw the anger and entitlement on his face.  
"(Y/N), you know that I get my lunch first, and then it goes down the line." His voice was clipped, barely holding back as he smiled up at you in that I-will-eat-you way.  
You shrugged and sat on the sofa nearby. "Oops, I guess I forgot," you answered cheekily. You unwrapped the sandwich you had gotten for yourself, taking a calculated bite and chewing slowly. You dug into your pocket, grabbing out the leftover cash. "Oh, and sweet cheeks? Here's your change," you said sarcastically before tossing the money at him.  
The rest of the day went mostly uneventful until Arlo caught you preparing the set with Dave, Manjusha, and Jimmy. He cleared his throat, expecting you to stop and look at him. When you didn't, he stomped his foot and cleared his throat louder.  
You rolled your eyes and took your time to turn to him. "Yes?"  
"I need you to stay late and help me with the set since we had to wait so long for lunch today. Everyone else can go ahead and leave earl-"  
Before the sentence was even finished, everyone else was dashing out the door. You looked after them with your mouth open, barely holding back a 'what the fuck'. You glanced back up at Arlo, lips pressed in a tight line.  
"Lunch was faster than normal today," was all you could say. You scooted backward when Arlo got down on his knees beside you.  
"I'm fully aware, but you served me last. And you need to be punished for that."  
You couldn't help the rush of heat in your groin, or the way your enlarged clit twitched. You looked back down at the set, returning to painting as you pushed those thoughts away.  
Arlo wrapped a hand around your neck, pulling slightly so that you were forced to look at him. He leaned forward slowly, lips parted as his brown eyes met with your (E/C) ones. He stopped just before he reached you, a grin on those plush lips. "Tell me what you want," he whispered.  
You licked your lips slowly, carefully weighing your options and the potential consequences. "I want you to do things to me that I shouldn't want my boss to do to me," you mumbled. The blush spread across your face and you looked down. You gasped when you saw the very obvious bulge in the front of his skinny jeans.  
He leaned closer, lips brushing against your jaw, and his gapped teeth scraping the soft skin gently. He pulled away suddenly, flipping you so that you were laid on your stomach. His hands roamed over your back, stopping just above the waistband of your own pants. "I need to know that you're okay with this," he said. His hand rested on your hip, thumb rubbing circles slowly.  
You nodded, biting back a moan. You waited with anticipation, gasping when you felt the first firm smack on your ass. You squirmed and fought to not make a sound, biting your tongue when you felt his strong hands tugging your jeans off. Suddenly, a light bulb clicked on in your head and you whipped your head around.  
"Wait, I need to let you know something before this goes further," you panted out. You gulped and spoke again. "I'm transgender. So I don't have typical male genitalia."  
Arlo's dick twitched beneath you and he rubbed a hand on your bare rear. "So, you have a pussy?" He traced one finger over the cleft between your cheeks, taking his precious time before gripping one.  
You nodded, the words sending a pulse of heat through you. You couldn't speak anymore, your throat tight as you fought back the urge to make noises. You also felt the creeping fear of rejection or disgust, fighting off the urge to just get up and leave.  
"That's hot," he whispered. His hand disappeared from you before returning with a heavy smack. He gasped at the red mark he left, tracing the outline with his fingers. He smacked your rear again and again, his cock rubbing against you. His fingers returned gently, tracing around the marks and leaving nonsensical doodles across the soft (S/C) skin.  
You couldn't stand it anymore, a guttural groan escaping you before you could stop it. You felt the flush heat your face up and you buried your face in your arms. Your silence was broken by another gasp when you were lifted up by Arlo. You were sat straddling him, your lust hazed (E/C) eyes gazing into his own clouded ones. You reached one hand down and began to unbuckle his belt slowly.  
"Fuck, this is so hot," he groaned out and ground his crotch against your hand. "Such a hot guy to be riding my c-cock." His voice faltered on the last word, and you looked down at him with a curious look. His face flushed red and he looked away, gulping as he refused to make eye-contact.  
You lifted one hand to caress his jaw, causing him to look at you. "What's wrong? There's nothing to be embarrassed about, not everyone is good at dirty talking." Your other hand rubbed against his bulge absentmindedly, your eyes still focused on his face.  
He took a couple deep breaths, hands steady on your waist. "It's not that. I've just never... y'know... had sex," he mumbled.  
You were taken aback, surprise evident on your face. "Really? /You/ have never had sex?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped defensively. His eyes were closed as his face flushed even hotter, turning so that his face was buried in your palm.  
"Nothing bad. It's just that you're so hot. And I'm sure you've had plenty of opportunities," you trailed off, suddenly self-conscious. "What if I'm not a good first time? Shouldn't you be doing this with someo-"  
You were silenced by Arlo ramming his lips against yours and his tongue pushing into your mouth. He smiled into the kiss when a loud moan escaped you. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and fishing through it. Finally, he found what he was looking for- a Trojan brand condom. A strangled noise somewhere between a gasp and a groan escaped him when you finally released his cock from his boxers.  
"You're sure you want this?" he mumbled against your mouth, his eyes open wide as he waited for your reaction.  
"Oh god, yes, please Arlo," you moaned. You wriggled against him, wanting friction, and your eyes slid closed. Another moan left you when you felt his cock twitch against your thigh.  
"Say that again. Fuck, say my name again," he grunted. One hand worked on rolling the condom over his cock, the other still on your waist.  
You rutted against him, head tossed back in bliss. "Arlo, please fuck me," you all-but yelled. Your eyes flew open when one of his hands fisted in your short (H/C) locks.  
He lifted you gently, one hand still in your hair, and placed you over his cock. When he started to lower you, his own head dropped back and his mouth hung open. A low noise that you never would have expected from him, rumbled through his chest.  
When you were fully-seated, you swiveled your hips slowly. You worked your way up to bouncing up and down, a strangled gasp ripped from your throat when Arlo stroked your engorged clit slowly. You felt your muscles start to flutter as an orgasm washed over you.  
Arlo whimpered at the sensation, his eyes wide and pleading as he watched your own pleasured face. "Oh fuck, (Y/N)," he whispered. His fingers rubbed your clit again, drawing you closer to another wave of bliss.  
You rotated your hips so that his cock brushed your g-spot, hoarse gasps and moans echoing around the room. You looked back down at Arlo, your lips capturing his in a heated kiss that was more of a clashing of teeth and tongues. You whined into his mouth as another orgasm caused you to shudder and buck wildly.  
Arlo's hands flew to your thighs, fingers in a death grip as he humped up into you quickly. His tongue pressed against your throat, licking a broad stripe up to your jaw, as he emptied into you. His hips stuttered and his breath came in quick pants, shudders coursing through him before stilling.  
A couple slow minutes passed by before you moved, climbing off and searching for a rag to clean with. The first four minutes were awkward silence and sounds of clothing rustling at you both redressed. You turned to look at Arlo, prepared to pretend that this never happened, when he pressed his cheek against yours. You were taken aback, surprised at the odd sign of affection.  
"I-I wouldn't mind doing this again. And I also wouldn't mind if you wanted to go get lunch sometime. Together. Outside of work," he rambled awkwardly. His cheeks were tinted pink as he awaited your response nervously.  
You smiled and rubbed your cheek against his in return. "I wouldn't mind that either."


	2. One Percent Represent! (Bryce Tankthrust/Nonbinary!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is nonbinary with a penis. Bryce Tankthrust has hired them for Valentine's Day.

You were surprised when one of the richest women approached you, much less when she acknowledged your existence. You were floored when she asked if she could hire you for Valentine's Day. Surely, she could get literally anyone she wanted, yet she asked you to accompany her the entire day. You didn't even have to pay for anything, and you got $2000 out of it. So, of course you said yes.  
The day came and you opened your door to grab the mail, surprised to see Ms. Tankthrust standing on your porch with a semi-crazed, barely-bridled-animosity, fake smile. The same smile that she seemed to have in every picture and interview. You had known that she wanted you to be with her the whole day, but you hadn't expected her to show up at your house- especially since you hadn't given her the address. She turned to look at you when you opened the door, her eyes scanning over you in a calculated manner.  
"Oh, hello, Ms. Tankthrust," you answered in a gruff, tired voice. You cleared your throat and stepped aside. "W-Would you like to come inside?"  
Her smile got broader and she chuckled. "Oh, I think I'd rather have you come inside," she flirted with an exaggerated wink. She stepped inside, looking around your home as though she was assessing it. She leaned against the arm of your armchair, one leg raised up so it rested on the cushioned surface.  
"I though I was supposed to meet you at your office later today. Did I misunderstand?" you walked into the kitchen nearby, opening the cabinets to search for some semblance of a breakfast. You grinned victoriously when you found some oatmeal, starting a pot to boil. "Would you like some oatmeal?"  
"No, thank you. I already had my morning protein shake," she answered as she stalked toward you. "And we had planned on meeting at my office. But then I considered how people would react if I showed up late, with a piece of eye candy hanging off of my arm. If I walked in to work with my hair mussed from a morning of sex, and the cause of it beside me. And I must say that I liked that idea better. The rest of the plan remains the same though- hang out at my office and show people that I am a compassionate human, go to dinner at La Fogata this evening, and walking along the pier."  
You inhaled your orange juice, choking as you coughed up the liquid. "I'm sorry, you want me to have sex with you? I- We didn't agree on that," you mumbled as you fought to clear your throat. You dumped the oatmeal in the pot, stirring it occasionally.  
"I'll throw in another thousand. Maybe more if you service me well enough," she offered with another wink. Her face, the picture of hidden horniness and want, caused something to stir in you.  
You turned so that you were facing the stove fully, finishing up the preparation for your breakfast. You dumped the oatmeal into a bowl, spinning so that your back was against the counter as you ate slowly. You chewed as you thought, swallowing so that you could answer.  
"I'll have to consider it while I eat. Though I must say, it's surprising for one of the richest women in... well, history, to proposition me like this," you answered. You ate another spoonful of oatmeal, smiling when she nodded understandingly. You didn't waste time finishing the meal, washing the bowl as you prepared yourself. "I've thought about it, and I agree to your-"  
You had begun to turn away from the sink, surprised when Bryce pressed herself against you. You moaned, the sound muffled against her lips as she kissed you heatedly. Your hands found their way into her hair, fingers tangling in the auburn locks. You ground your hips against hers, grinning when you elicited a reedy moan from the woman. You pulled away to run your hands along her body.  
"I've had many men service me, and I feel it's time to broaden my horizons," she whispered against your jaw, her lips leaving sloppy kisses against the (S/C) skin. One of her hands delved into your sweats, gripping the base of your cock and stroking slowly.  
Your hips moved just the slightest, head lolling on your shoulders. "Getting sick of men, huh? Good thing you came to someone who definitely is not a man," you jested breathlessly. You let one of your hands cup her subtle breast, fingers massaging it through her suit jacket. Your other hand unbuttoned the jacket, letting it slip from her shoulders. You folded the red material, placing it on the counter behind you. You were surprised to see her in a black camisole with no bra, her small breasts perky and aching for your touch. You slowly peeled the flimsy fabric off of her, tossing it somewhere.  
She shirked her skirt up, revealing her crotchless panties and her satin thigh-high pantyhose. Her smile turned seductive, licking her lips enticingly. "I want you to bend me over this counter and fuck me so hard that my legs don't work. Then I want to ride you to work in the back of my car."  
You smiled down at her and spun so that she was against the counter, one of your hands pulling out your cock. You stopped as she bent over, wriggling her rear at you. "Did you bring a condom?"  
She laughed at you, looking over her shoulder at you. "Of course not. I had my ovaries removed last summer, and I had you screened for diseases already. And I can assure you that I'm clean," she answered in a matter-of-fact tone. She pressed against you, the intense heat radiating off of her causing your hips to jerk forward.  
You licked your lips, rubbing your thumb against her entrance in slow circles. The whiny moans that left her throat caused you to dip your digit inside her. You used your thumb to fuck her open slowly, rubbing it against that little button inside her. After a while of her rubbing back against your hand, you pulled out of her. You pressed the head of your cock against her, waiting for her to beg.  
"If you don't shove your cock inside me right fucking now, I'll-"  
You pulled away, leaving her whining for you. You reached past her to where your candles were (living as a broke person in the bad part of town, you kept them on hand for power outages). You lit it with the little Bic lighter, waiting for a little bit of wax to melt. All the while, one of your hands was pressed against her; the meatiest part of your hand was against her entrance, allowing her to rut against it. One of your fingers toyed with her clit, using slow circles to antagonize her.  
"I swear, if you don't fuck me right now," she panted, voice hoarse from moaning. "I will... I'll-"  
You let a little bit of hot wax drip on her bare back, smirking when she let out a noise somewhere between a yelp and a groan. When the smooth skin stretched over flexed muscles, you dripped a little more along her spine. You waited for her to arch her back, her breath coming in gasps, until you dripped some wax on her bottom. You rubbed the warm wax with your thumb, spreading it until it was a thin layer over her cheek.  
"You don't get to give orders when I've got you bent over," you muttered as you dripped more wax in a spiral on her shoulder blade. You aligned yourself at her entrance, surprised by how ready and wet she was. You slid in until you were fully seated against her and set the candle on the counter. One of your hands rested on her hip, keeping her flush against you, while the other tangled in her reddish hair. You started to move at a slow pace, grinning when she keened beneath you.  
"For fuck's sake, move faster," she yelled. Her hips were circling, trying to push back against you. Your hand kept them from moving too much, the frustration from the lack of movement evident in her body language. She arched her back, causing you to go deeper, and immediately a contented sigh left her lips.  
You thrusted forward quickly, using the counter to keep Bryce steady. Your hips pistoned in and out of her, driven by the pleasured noises that filled the kitchen. You tugged her hair gently, causing her head to roll back and her mouth to hang open. You could barely see the ruined makeup on her face, and you drove into her faster. You felt her muscles flutter around your cock, and a strangled grunt left her.  
"Oh fuck," she gasped out, eyes rolling as she pushed flush against you. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and she moved against you so that she could pleasure herself further.  
You let her move until another wave of pleasure washed over her, and her face was a picture of ruin and bliss. You felt your own orgasm coming, and circled your hips so that you ground against her g-spot. Your cock twitched and you spilled inside her, muscles strained as you moaned loudly. Barely, you could hear Bryce cum again, as she all-but bellowed.

~~~~~

Bryce's car appeared not long after, and she climbed in after you. The driver raised the partition, and she straddled you. The auburn haired woman circled her hips so that she could use you as a human-dildo, her head tossed back and her breasts bouncing slightly. The buttons on her jacket were sloppily done, revealing a strip of skin.  
You reached out, running a finger over the soft flesh, only to have your hand smacked. You looked up with hazy (E/C) eyes, mouth agape as you gave her a questioning look.  
"I'm on top now, I'm in charge," she moaned, usual grin in place. She leaned forward until her lips were against your ear, teeth tugging the lobe harshly. "And if you ever tease me again, or try to order me around, I will have your heart for supper."  
Your cock twitched at the threat, your hips stuttering. You let her take charge, your own pleasure intensified by how her wanton moans echoed around the small car. Your hands were pinned by your side, and you weren't allowed to move them.  
The woman had four orgasms back-to-back, her body shaking and weak as she ordered you to fill her. Her cool tone and smudged lipstick caused you to fall over that edge, your second orgasm of the day ripping through you. She smirked as she climbed off, offering you a tissue to clean yourself with.

~~~~~

Walking into the office was awkward, but the eye contact you made with the blond man at the desk was the worst part. His surprised expression and look of pity made you duck your head to hide the flush covering your cheeks. Bryce essentially paraded through the office until she reached her personal office, her messy hair bouncing around her as she smiled and said hello to various workers.  
Every one of them looked after you, either with looks of disbelief or disgust or pity. You didn't quite get it, how bad could she be? When the door to her office closed behind you, her lips were on your neck again, and your hands flew to her sides. She didn't care that the entire wall and door were glass, and you were too blissed out to notice.


	3. Suck My Left Tit (Helen Brownstein/Trans!Woman!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has only social dysphoria, and is on HRT. Lots of pickle jokes, mostly from Helen trying to flirt at the oblivious reader.

You never wanted to be a para at a school. You really really /really/ did not like children; though, you didn't dislike them near as much as the hall monitor, Helen Brownstein. You sometimes felt bad for the little brats, with the way she could be. And most times, it seemed like you were the only one that liked her (or could tolerate her, honestly). You were always more than happy to have lunch with her, especially with how funny she could be.  
You had sat at your usual spot, waiting for the redhead to show up. You opened the cooler that you brought every day, pulling out the ham and turkey sandwich along with a jar of dill pickles. No, you didn't eat the whole jar every day- you bought a jar and made it last two weeks. It was just easier to keep them in the jar, and dirtied less dishes. You were struggling to open the jar when you heard her pull her chair out.  
"Do you need some assistance?" she asked, her voice slurred slightly. She was accustomed to people mocking her for her voice and her looks. And her personality. And pretty much everything. You had never made fun of her, though, and she really liked that about you. You were the one thing that made this school tolerable (other than yelling at kids).  
You nodded and handed her the jar, smiling when she opened it with ease. "Thank you, Helen," you said before crunching into a pickle.  
"You want to share your pickle with me?" Helen suggested with a waggle of her thick eyebrows. Her vibrant blue eye shadow was magnified behind the thick lenses of her glasses, and her bright red lipstick was slightly smudged on her teeth.  
You giggled, hiding your mouth behind your hand. You felt your cheeks heat up as you averted your eyes. "You're so funny, Helen," you mumbled. "It's a wonder you haven't found someone."  
Helen felt a twinge of sadness, an emotion she tended to bury deep, thinking of when she thought she had found someone. Then he had run off with some other woman, and she hadn't heard from him since. She joked about it a lot, but it still hurt like a knife. She smiled regardless, looking at you with a sparkle in her brown eyes.  
"I think you're the only one who sees me that way, (Y/N)," she muttered. "Most people can't really stand me."  
You rested a hand on her arm, your own (E/C) eyes soft as you looked at her. "That's not true. You're enjoyable, you're also just surrounded by assholes."  
It was Helen's turn to laugh, and as she did she noticed something for the first time. She noticed the way that she felt with you was the same way she had felt with her ex-husband. She also noticed a slight bulge in your skirt, and filed that away for when she was alone in her room later.

~~~~~

You sat in the same spot you had the day before, opening your cooler and pulling out your lunch: leftover tacos and more pickles. You waited a little while for Helen to come along and open the jar for you. You purposefully tightened the jars at home, specifically so that she could help you open them, but no one needed to know that. You waited for a few minutes, looking around, and started to worry. You knew you had seen her earlier, did she go home sick? You had given up and were trying to open the jar (curse you for tightening it) when you heard that familiar deep-ish voice behind you again.  
"Do you need some assistance?" The same line every day, and always the same answer. She opened the jar easily, passing it back to you with a smile. The smile didn't quite reach her eyes today, though.  
You cocked your head and opened your mouth. "Is everything okay, Helen? Something seems different about you today."  
"Huh? Oh, yes, everything is fine. Just an off day," she answered before biting into a tuna melt.  
You offered her a pickle, smiling as you waited for her usual joke.  
Helen accepted the offering, not thinking as she spoke. "Not the way I pictured your pickle in my mouth, but this works too." Her face immediately went red and she stood up, taking her meal with her. Before you could say anything, she was already out of the lounge.  
Your throat burned as you swallowed, not sure of what went wrong. Had you done something? Did she just not want to be around you? You picked at your meal until your lunch break was over, not finishing the food.

~~~~~

You were walking out of the school that evening when you felt a hand on your shoulder. You squealed and spun around, ready to fight, when you saw the familiar redhead. You breathed a sigh of relief, lowering your hands. "Oh, Helen, you scared me!"  
She chuckled and patted your arm awkwardly. "Sorry about that. I just wanted to, um," she paused, thinking for a moment. "Would you want to come over to my house? I want to apologize for how I acted earlier."  
You bit your lip, shuffling so that you could adjust your little problem. "Sure. Do you want me to follow in my car?"  
"I don't drive, my vision is a little poor for that," Helen answered. "I can ride with you and give you directions." She walked with you to your car and climbed in to the passenger seat.  
You drove mostly in silence, surprised by how far away she lived from the school. Her house was small and appeared almost abandoned, except for the cat in the window. You both walked inside, and you were surprised to see how nice it was inside.  
"Would you like a drink? I have water and five different kinds of juices," she offered as she walked into the kitchen.  
"Do you have apple juice?"  
Rather than answering, she came out with a glass of apple juice and handed it to you. She had her own glass, and sat beside you on the love seat.  
"Thank you very much," you said after a long gulp. You sat in silence for a moment. "Was there something I did wrong earlier? When you stormed off?" You picked at the hem of your skirt, nerves heightened.  
"No, it's nothing you did. You couldn't ever..." She trailed off, pursing her lips. She took off her glasses and cleaned them on her blue cat shirt. "It's something going on with me, and I don't know what to do about it."  
You rested a hand on her knee, your heart leaping into your throat. You gulped before speaking. "Maybe I can help you with whatever it is. It's a friend's job, after all." You absentmindedly rubbed your thumb on her knee, not noticing the way her tongue darted out when you did.  
Without thinking, she lunged forward and kissed you, smudging her cherry lipstick on your lips. She wasn't expecting a positive response from you, much less for you to return the kiss with vigor. Her hands found their way to your breasts and she massaged them gingerly.  
You moaned into her mouth, your hand sliding up Helen's thigh so that it slipped under her yellow shorts. Your fingers navigated through the soft hair around her clit, gently rubbing the sensitive nerve. You gasped when she slipped between your legs and got on her knees, hands hiking your skirt up.  
"Are you okay with this?" she asked, fingers barely brushing the hem of your panties. All she needed was that one 'yes', and she stripped the garments off and revealed your cock for her. Her lips were instantly on the head of your cock, her tongue lathing it hungrily. She bobbed her head and moaned, sending vibrations through it and causing you to spasm in her mouth.  
Your hand wound in her red hair, fingers massaging her scalp as you slowly began to thrust into her mouth. You jerked when you felt her hand on your balls, gently rolling them and urging you closer to release.  
Helen pulled off with a wet 'pop', spittle dripping down her chin. She straddled you, rubbing against you before removing her gym shorts.  
You were surprised to see that she hadn't been wearing any underwear, her thick pubes tickling against your cock as she sank down on you. You tossed your head back, groaning when she began to move. "Oh, Helen," you moaned.  
She chewed on her lip, shaking as she rode through an orgasm. "Fuck," she grunted as she continued to circle her hips. She was on the verge of another wave of satisfaction, when you began to twitch inside her rapidly.  
Your face screwed up and you let a high-pitched, keening sound out. You collapsed against the back of the love seat, watching as Helen rode until she came again and curled against your chest.  
"Did you cum?" she asked tiredly.  
You chuckled as you thought of how to answer. "My estrogen doesn't really let me cum like that anymore, but that's probably the best orgasm I've ever had."  
Helen nodded and left a smear of red lipstick on the side of your throat. "I know what you mean. My ex wishes he could've made me cum like that."


	4. Jokes On You (Elmer/Cis!Male!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a cis man who starts working with Elmer at the Massey Mart. Did I mention I'm shit at summaries?  
> Warning for slurs (not meant as insults, more just for the character to stay in character than anything)

You had worked at Massey Mart for two months now, and had almost gotten accustomed to the soul-crippling work. The customers were terrible and the job itself was absolutely atrocious; between making sure everything was stocked, and cleaning up other people's messes, you almost never had time to do the chore list your boss had left you. It was the Fourth of July, one of the busiest days for any business, and your boss had decided that meant she had to schedule two workers instead of one. Fortunately for you, Elmer was your coworker for the day.  
You had been stocking candy bars when you heard Elmer from across the store. Your head whipped around at his seemingly startled sentence, and you walked over to where he had been mopping. You stopped when you saw a person with their gun aimed at the blond.  
"Take whatever you want, just don't hurt me," Elmer said as he held his hands in the air.  
The person gestured for him to strip, and kept the gun steadied on the other male as he began to remove his clothes. The person wore a ski mask, covering most of their features; even in the nearing-hundred-degree weather, they wore a bulky green coat. They held a simple revolver, the metal glinting under the harsh lights.  
Without thinking about it, you pulled out your key chain and gripped the small can of mace dangling off of it. You slowly approached, aiming the can and spraying when the robber turned toward you. Your finger remained pressed down until the attacker had dropped to the ground, their gun forgotten on the floor beside them. You turned your (E/C) eyes to look at Elmer with his shirt half-off and his mouth agape.  
Seven minutes later, the cops had shown up and cuffed the man. They took him out to the back of a squad car, reciting his rights as they did. One remained behind to take a report, your boss taking the majority of the questions. Soon enough, the store had emptied out and you both were left to your duties. The building was completely silent except for the humming of fluorescent lighting and the occasional scuff of a shoe.  
Finally, Elmer cleared his throat, causing you to jump. He smiled at your skittishness and leaned against the counter. "I just want to say, um," he licked his lips and cleared his throat. "Thanks. For, y'know, stopping that guy."  
You shook your head with a small chuckle, crossing your arms over your chest. "It's nothing, I wasn't even thinking at the time," you shrugged off the remark. You glanced at the blond from the corner of your eye, a smile on your own lips. "I should be thanking you for the show." You winked and went back to stocking the various shelves with their designated goods.  
Elmer stood behind you, mouth hanging open and face flushed as he processed your comment. Eventually, he moved and went to clean the soda fountain.

~~~~~

Four o'clock couldn't come around fast enough, and when it did, you were both disappointed to see that your replacements still hadn't shown up. Ten minutes later, and your boss was calling them to see if they were showing up to work. One of them had answered with a simple 'no, I quit and I'm not coming in anymore'. The other had said that they forgot they worked today, and that they would be there in thirty minutes.  
You took your time cleaning the windows, pissed that you were still at work when you should be getting ready to go to the lake. You could hear Elmer behind you, sweeping every tile three times almost religiously. You knew he felt the same way you did- he didn't want to be here past his shift, and certainly didn't want to be doing next shifts labor. Your (E/C) eyes darted back to the clock, a heavy sigh escaping you when you saw it had only been five minutes.  
At 4:45, your coworker finally came barreling through the door, their face red from sprinting. They gave an apologetic smile, dashing back to clock in before taking your place. Elmer's face was a deadpan expression as the manager came out to let him know that his replacement would be there in five more minutes.  
You clocked out, hanging your apron and hat in your locker. You grabbed your backpack, slinging it over your shoulder as you strode back to the front of the store. You stopped when you saw Elmer cleaning the counters, his lips pursed. You bit your lip, mulling over a thought in your head as you watched him. Finally, you nodded to yourself and walked up to the shorter male.  
"Hey," you started, gulping nervously.  
Elmer looked up at you, eyes softening the slightest bit. "Can I help you?" he asked in that typical I'm-dead-inside-but-required-to-be-nice-or-I'll-be-fired tone.  
"I was wondering if you'd need a ride home," you offered slowly. "I noticed you usually walk to work, and I know I wouldn't want to walk home after an extended shift. Especially in this heat." You smiled a half-smile, rubbing your hand along the back of your (H/C) head.  
Elmer blinked in surprise, nodding as though he didn't believe you. "Um, sure. I'll probably be a few more minutes, if you don't mind waiting."  
You leaned against the counter and crossed your arms, much like earlier. "It's no problem."

~~~~~

You sat in your car, closing the door behind you and starting the engine. The air conditioner blew hot for a while before you just flicked it off and rolled down the windows. You drove towards your apartment before realizing you didn't know where Elmer lived. With a blush on your face, you cleared your throat to speak.  
"I just realized, I have no clue where to take you," you mumbled out.  
Elmer chuckled, looking at you with probably the least disgruntled expression you'd ever seen on his face. "I honestly forgot, since you were already heading the right way. It's a small apartment complex that's two streets over and five blocks up."  
You nodded, humming in acknowledgement. "You don't live too far away from me, then. Maybe we can carpool to work, huh?"  
Elmer leaned his arm against the door, looking out the window. "I'd like that. It would definitely be better than walking every day."  
You drove in silence for a little while longer, chewing your lip as you thought of how to word your next question. You decided that just going for it would be the best option. "So, have any plans for tonight? Any way you celebrate the Fourth?"  
The blond shook his head, crossing his scrawny arms over his chest. "Nope. I don't really have any friends, so I mostly just stay home," he answered.  
"Well, I usually go out to a lake that's a few miles outside of town. I go alone most years, but if you have nothing better to do, you could come with. If you want." You licked your lips and turned around a corner, slowing when a vehicle decided to pull out in front of you. You beeped your horn, and the driver flipped the bird. Before you could even react, Elmer was halfway out the window and yelling.  
"Watch where you're going, fuckwad! Or did you learn how to drive the same way you learned to-"  
You pressed the button to roll up the window, forcing the other male back into the car. You flicked the AC on, glad when it blew icy air against your sweaty skin.  
Elmer cleared his throat, face red. "Sorry about that. I just really, really hate idiots. Like, really hate idiots," he explained while rubbing a hand across his eyes. "Anyway, you were asking if I wanted to go to the lake with you?"  
You nodded, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Only if you'd want to. If not, that's cool."  
"Why are you so nervous? Do you want to fuck me, or something? Are you a fag?" He turned in his seat, facing you as you turned another corner. His face was blank, unreadable as he waited for your answer.  
You spluttered, face burning bright as you processed what he just said. "W-What? I, what are you, no? I mean, I'm definitely gay, but I-" You were cut off by a short laugh, this one more genuine than others you'd heard from Elmer. You glanced at him before looking back at the road, your chest tight and your breath caught in your throat. There was no way he didn't know now. And he'd probably report you for harassment or something now.  
"Sure. I'll want to get out of this shitty uniform though, and change into swimming trunks," he answered. He pointed at the apartment building, and you noticed it was literally across the street from your own. It was bigger, but didn't look any better, and had minimal parking.  
"I live right across the street. I'm gonna run up and get changed too, I'll meet you back down at the car, yeah?" You parked the car and turned off the engine, unbuckling your seat belt.  
"Yeah. I won't be too long."

~~~~~

You pulled up to the lake, not surprised to see that there were many families and groups of friends. There were grills running, chairs lounging, coolers opened with drinks, and children running around screaming. You parked further away, where your vehicle was less likely to be damaged or broken into. You grabbed your towel and bag, stretching when you climbed out of the cramped car; you closed the door with a thud, locking it behind you.  
Elmer wore nothing but a tight pair of swim trunks. You weren't even entirely sure those were actually trunks and not just some pair of athletic shorts. The fabric rode low on his hips, revealing a thick patch of hair and a happy trail that you had only gotten a peek of earlier when he was being mugged. He tossed a towel around his shoulders, taking long strides towards the sandbar near the lake.  
You kicked your sandals off and made a small area for your stuff, removing your shirt and tossing it on top of your bag. You fetched a bottle of sunblock, rubbing the cream over your (S/C) skin. You struggled to reach your back, gasping when Elmer took the bottle from you and started applying it for you. You automatically tensed up, breathing shallow as you felt his surprisingly strong hands on your muscles.  
"Is it cold?" he asked when he was finished.  
"Huh?"  
"The sunblock, was it cold? You tensed up pretty bad."  
You nodded, face flushed hot. You took the bottle back, rolling it in your hands. "Do you need some?" you offered.  
"Sure, help me reach my back too?" Elmer turned around and your jaw dropped at how well defined the smooth muscles in his back were. His tanned skin stretched over it beautifully, and you had to force yourself to stop staring at him.  
Your hand shook as you started rubbing the white cream into his skin. You almost dropped the bottle when you heard the contented sigh that left the other man, the sound immediately causing a reaction in your own trunks. You shifted legs nervously, passing the bottle to Elmer to apply the rest himself.  
"Thanks, wouldn't want to get a nasty burn, would we?" His tone was almost playful as he sent you a knowing look. He glanced down to the front of your red trunks, a smile growing on his face and revealing gapped teeth. "Ready to dive on in?"  
You nodded, unable to speak as you started toward the water. You took the first step in, and even though you knew it would be chilly, the cool water still took you by surprise. You slowly waded in until the water stopped just below your navel, adjusting to the cooler temperature. You looked around, surprised to not see Elmer anywhere nearby. You were just about to call out for him, when you felt something brush against your calf and cause you to yelp. You were just getting ready to attempt to run on water, when Elmer came up beside you with a grin.  
The blond man laughed at his prank, hands pushing the sopping hair away from his face. "Scared you, didn't I?" he asked, wading closer so that he was only half a foot away from you. His head tilted back a little so that he could look into your face, his own an unreadable mask.  
You made a 'pssh' sound, waving your hand in dismissal. "No, you didn't scare me," you answered. You could tell by his expression that you hadn't fooled him at all. You rolled your eyes, diving into the water and swimming away. When you came back up, you brushed your wet (H/C) hair out of your eyes and looked around to see that Elmer was once again out of your sight. You knew that he was most likely trying to mess with you again, but what you weren't expecting was to feel his who-knows-what against your crotch. You gasped and reached down to grab at the other man and pull him up.  
The grinning man wrapped his legs around your waist. He allowed you to keep holding onto his shoulder, his expression returning to the blank stare when he noticed you staring at him.  
You were trying to tame the hard-on happening just under the water, hands shaking as you kept Elmer in one place. Because of your attention being on other matters, it took you a moment to realize that he was no longer smiling or laughing.  
"Is something wrong?" you asked, head cocked to the side.  
Elmer went to shake his head, but stopped. "I," he took a breath. "I'm not used to feeling so much. I know you won't quite understand what I mean by that, but just trust me when I say I couldn't feel anything for the longest time. And I'm definitely not used to feeling happy or enjoying life or..."  
You relaxed your grip on his shoulder, the lithe man sinking down a little until he was settled near your hips. "Or?" you urged him to continue.  
"Or desire. Wanting to do things. It's not usual for me, and I'm not sure how to handle it," he explained. One of his hands rested on your chest, the fingers trailing lazily across your (S/C) skin. The other hand was on your upper stomach, palm pressed flat against the muscle there.  
You cleared your throat, unsure of how to continue. "If you want, I can set you down, and we can just pretend-"  
"No, that's not what I meant. I don't want to pretend anymore." Elmer bit his lip, and the action caused your erection to stir again. The movement drew a gasp from the smaller male, and his mouth dropped open in an expression that would have aroused you if you weren't already. His brown eyes settled on you and he slowly moved his hips in one circle, testing the waters.  
You bit back a growl, one hand moving to grip his waist. "What do you want, then?" you asked, voice strained.  
Elmer thought for a moment, fingers still drawing lazy patterns across your chest. "I want you to fuck me," he finally said. He looked around, noting that most of the people were either too far away to notice or were so wrapped up in their activities they didn't even see you. "We could go further into the water and mess around."  
The suggestion caused you to jerk your hips, and the surprised moan that left his lips was worth it. You pushed into deeper waters, glad when you could hear the noise quieting from distance. One hand trailed down Elmer's abdomen, mapping out the perfect muscles under hairy skin. You finally reached the hem of his shorts, hand dipping beneath them to brush against his aching cock.  
Elmer thrusted against the back of your hand, a whine escaping him. "Y-You know, I thought I was straight until I saw your reaction. When I said that you liked me, and you looked like you were caught with your hands in your pants," he whispered near your ear. He rutted against your hand with wanton abandon, head rolling back to reveal that delicious throat of his.  
You couldn't resist, you leaned forward and bit the soft brown flesh there. You sucked, licking over the mark to soothe it. You pulled away to gauge your work, satisfied by the already purpling skin. You moved your hand further between his legs, finger brushing against his tight hole. You slowly circled it, teasing until he was wriggling.  
"We aren't going to be able to fuck here. Water is not the best lube, I know from experience; and, I'm not going to jail for indecent exposure. But I am gonna mess with you until you cum," you breathed the words against his lips. The reaction you elicited caused you to rub against his narrow body.  
His hips jerks as he pushed back against your finger, yearning for any contact. Because of the position, he could press his asshole against your finger and rut his cock against your forearm. Even though you couldn't see it, his hips pistoning back and forth turned you on even more. One of his hands dipped down and palmed the front of your trunks, gripping your cock before letting go. His mouth opened as one single fingertip breached his opening, eyes rolling from the pleasure as he fought back a moan.  
"S-Stop teasing already, f-faggot," he gasped out as he peppered kisses along your jaw. His hips began to stutter as the finger delved deeper inside him.  
You chuckled and curled your digit, delighted at the gorgeous expression of bliss that crossed Elmer's face. You began to slowly move your hips, not gaining much friction, but unable to stop the motions. Your own teasing chuckle turned to a groan when his hand returned to palm and jerk your cock through your shorts. You definitely weren't expecting it when his fingers dipped beneath your waistband and brushed the hot flesh there.  
"You get me off, and I'll make sure you get off," Elmer whispered with a wink. And god, if that wink didn't drive you crazy.  
You fingered his asshole with quick, shallow movements. Every few strokes, you would curl your finger and drive him closer to the brink of orgasm. You were sure that you'd have a red imprint in the shape of his cock against your arm. You were so into the moment, bringing this writhing man to his pleasure, that you didn't notice you had been slowly drifting closer to shore.  
Elmer whimpered your name into your neck, his cock twitching as he spilled onto your (S/C) arm. His hole fluttered around your finger before he went limp, muscles twitching occasionally. He took a few deep breaths, glancing up to smile at you tiredly. He looked around, eyes widening when he realized how close to shore you were.  
"Hey, we might want to get out of here," he whispered, jerking his head to indicate that you should look.  
You turned your head and saw two older men facing you. They were talking, but you couldn't hear them. You unwrapped your arms from around Elmer, glad that you were still mostly underwater, and let him drop to his own legs. Quickly, you waded back to the sand and clambered to your bag and towel, rushing to your car without taking the time to dry off.  
When you reached the old vehicle, you turned to see that you were alone again. You glanced down at your arm, dick throbbing as you saw the giant red imprint that stretched from a few inches below your wrist, to just before your elbow. Your hand delved into your bag, grabbing your cellphone and bringing it up.  
"What are you doing?" Elmer asked from the other side of the car.  
You aimed the phone's camera at your arm, snapping a quick picture before shoving it back into your bag. "Just something to remember this by," you answered with a dirty smirk.  
"How about you get in the backseat and I give you something else to remember this by?"  
You twitched in your trunks again, swinging the back door open and laying across the back seat. Before you knew it, Elmer was on top of you, between your thighs. Your breathing was heavy as you watched the other male.  
He tugged your trunks down, releasing your cock and staring at it while he licked his lips. "This is my first time giving head, so.. keep that in mind," he said before diving right into it. His mouth was hot, enveloping you in all the right ways. His tongue was soft and slick against your cock, rubbing along the vein in a manner that made your hips jerk up and slam you into the back of his mouth. Elmer choked, pulling off enough to growl at you. His dark brown eyes were trained on you as he pinned your hips down and sucked the head of your cock mercilessly. His thumbs rubbed the base, driving you closer to your own orgasm.  
You struggled to keep still, breath now coming in quick, short pants. You fisted one hand in his bright blond locks, a loud moan escaping you. You immediately flushed, embarrassed by the noise you had just made. You looked around, hoping no one had heard you, and looked back down at Elmer to give him the go-ahead.  
Elmer went deeper, taking about half your cock and jerking the rest. His eyes still remained on you as he made obscene sounds that caused you to twitch and spasm in his mouth. He pressed on finger against your asshole, and that was all it took before you pulled him off by his hair.  
You managed to tug Elmer off of your cock just in time; you striped your stomach with cum, even shooting far enough for some to land on your chest. You were gasping for air, and looked down to see the absolute debauched and aroused look on the other man's face. Even though you had just spilled, your cock twitched again from that look alone.

~~~~~

You pulled up outside your apartment, the car ride having been a silent one. You cleared your throat and looked over at Elmer, face already flushing. "Hey, so, if that was a one-time curiosity thing... just let me know. And I'll never bring it up."  
"That was not a one-time curiosity. That was just me getting started with you."


	5. Move, I'm Gay! (Dorian Disten/Trans!Man!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has top dysphoria, is not on HRT, and has no desire to transition (other than top surgery). Dorian tries to push reader around at the office, and reader bites back.

You were at the copier, trying to make copies of your report, when you were suddenly shoved to the side. You turned to yell at whoever did it, but were cut off by that saying you had grown so used to hearing around the building.  
"Move, I'm gay!" Dorian's effeminate voice called out from where you had been standing. He wore his usual floral print button-up, tight pants, and sunglasses.  
You rolled your eyes and shoved back. "So am I," you retorted. "And what kind of gay wears sunglasses inside, like some dudebro douche?" The words had left your mouth without you even meaning for them to, and you honestly didn't really regret them. The only regret you had was when he pinned you against the copier, face inches from yours in a pissed snarl.  
"Who the fuck do you think you are to be talking back to me that way?" His hands were fisted in your own button-up shirt (only yours had pinstripes, rather than the stereotypical flowers). He eyed you up and down, lips pursed as he waited for your answer.  
"I'm someone who won't take your shit. And my name is (Y/N) (Y/L/N), in case you wanted to try to go crying to HR about it," you snapped back. You shoved him off of you, adjusting your shirt as you turned to gather your copies. With a flourished spin, you strode out of the room, leaving the offended character behind. If he wanted to try to be the top gay in the office, you were going to rip that crown off of his head and kick him off the throne.

~~~~~  
(Dorian's POV)  
Dorian sat at his typical lunch spot with his assistant, chewing on a piece of baked kale. He shook his head, swallowing before speaking. "I swear, Keeche, I've seen that half-pint twink around here before. But I don't recall ever hearing the name (Y/N)," he rambled as he stabbed at his kale. He glanced over the top of his sunglasses, waiting for his PA to come up with the answer.  
"Well, if I remember correctly, they work in another department for the company. They used to go by another name, but have started to transition socially, and asked that they be called by their new name," Keeche answered as they took another bite of their own meal.  
Dorian groaned as he chewed into his food, head lolling back as he spread across his seat dramatically. "So you're telling me they get to use the gay card /and/ the trans card? This isn't fair. I'm the only gay in this office."

~~~~~

You had managed to avoid the rather infuriating head of marketing for the rest of the week, glad when the weekend came about. You were walking from the building when that overly-stereotyped voice called after you, and you stopped in your tracks. Goddamn Janet for spending so long talking to you; you could have already been gone by now if she hadn't been talking about her newborn. Nonetheless, you turned with a passive aggressive, faux smile.  
"What can I do for you, Mr. Ditsen?" you asked, head tilted in a sugar sweet way.  
"I, um, wanted to apologize?" His voice was uncertain and obviously faked, and he dropped the charade immediately. "Okay, I wanted to see if you'd be interested in going to the club with me tonight. If there's going to be another gay in the office, I might as well get to know you."  
You shirked your satchel across your shoulders, the bag resting against your hip. You bit your lip, looking for an out so that you wouldn't be forced into hanging out with this d-bag.  
"I'm buying, so long as you don't go over the top," he offered.  
You sighed, fake smile still in place as you nodded. "Sure, I'd love to," you answered and walked with him.  
"Great, my car is just over this way. Hopefully you're ready to become bff's," he said with an over-the-top laugh.  
You laughed with him, nervous at what he was planning. There was no way Dorian, the meanest bitch in the office, wanted to just be friends with you. You slid into the passenger seat of his car, almost jumping out of your skin when his hand landed on your knee.  
"Oh, don't be so jumpy! We're going to get a lot more cozy by the time this night is over," he said with a wink. He laughed at the shocked expression on your face, turning the vehicle on and pulling out of the parking lot.  
The drive over was mostly just Dorian singing to different songs on the radio and demanding you sing along with him. You didn't actually follow through, until Gaga came on and you had to show a bitch up. That ended with Dorian changing the channel before the song even ended and claiming he was 'so over her'. Finally, after what felt like a hostage situation, he pulled up in front of the hottest gay clubs in town.  
You looked over at your boss, flabbergasted that he would take you to the Blue Oyster for anything. "Um, don't you think this is a little expensive?" you tried to weasel your way out of going in, hoping he would come to his senses and go.  
"Duh, that's why I said don't charge too much. Let's get inside before all the good booths are taken." He all but dragged you across the sidewalk and into the door, paying the doorman the entry fee. "What do you want from the bar? I'll go order, you find us a corner booth."  
You licked your lips, unsure of what to order since you usually weren't one for drinking. "Um, surprise me?"  
Dorian nodded, weaving through the crowd and leaving you to find a place to sit. Four minutes later, he returned with two big green glasses in his hands. He handed one to you and took a long sip from the other.  
You took a tentative sip of the frozen drink, surprised by the nice lime flavor.  
"You don't drink often, do you?" he asked, sitting literally right beside you in the booth.  
"Yeah, how could you tell?" you replied, scooting as far as you could. You didn't get why he didn't just sit on the other side of the booth, or why he had to lift one of his legs so that it was resting across yours. You took another sip of the cold drink, glad that there wasn't very much of an alcoholic taste to it.  
"Well, for one, you looked surprised by the taste of a margarita. Two, no one ever trusts someone to just 'surprise them' with a drink." Dorian essentially drained half of his glass, resting against the back of the booth and sighing.  
You took a couple more sips, placing the glass on the table and letting your hand drop so that it rested on Dorian's lap. If he was going to be overly comfortable, so would you, and you wouldn't back down first. You allowed your fingers to trace small circles over the black denim, humming absentmindedly.  
Dorian made a sound that was akin to purring, head rolling so that it could rest on your shoulder. "So, tell me a little bit about (Y/N). Where are you from?"  
"Oh, I'm from a small town in Oklahoma. I didn't want to be stuck waiting tables or flipping burgers, or god forbid being a farmer, for the rest of my life. So I packed up what my parents let me take, and headed west. What about you?" You took another sip of margarita, wiggling a little at how good it tasted.  
"I've always lived here. Didn't think I'd end up as just a head of marketing at some car insurance company, though. I wanted to do theater, but my moms wouldn't pay for the schooling. At least it's better than being a bag boy." Dorian downed the rest of his drink, curling against you once more. "You are soo comfy, I just love it." One of his hands rested on your chest.  
You bit your lip, anxiety starting to make you itch. You moved his hand off of you, breathing becoming shallow. "I'd prefer if you didn't touch my chest, thanks," you explained with a weak smile.  
The dark haired male shrugged, head still against your shoulder. His hand went to playing in your (H/C) locks, fingers combing through them in a way that made you drowsy. "Okay, how did your family handle you coming out?"  
You snorted, shaking your head. "They don't even know. I cut ties with them when I left Oklahoma, because they said if I left they wouldn't ever let me come back. They wouldn't accept me anyway," you paused to take another sip. You smacked your lips, licking them before continuing. "They're a bunch of bible humping bigots, and believe that anything that's not the ideal 50's marriage is sin."  
"Well, thank fuck I didn't have to deal with that," Dorian said around a burp. "My moms already didn't care if I was gay, obviously."  
You laughed, head resting on top of the other male's. You wrapped one arm around his shoulders, other hand still on his thigh. You squeezed to assert your dominance as the "alpha-gay" and relaxed into the booth.  
"What were your hopes when you came out here? Did you plan on working at some car insurance company?"  
"Of course not. I wanted to become a vet and work with animals. But with what little money I had, I was lucky to even make it to my first apartment. So I took what jobs I could, and eventually landed one here at Nightingale Auto Insurance. Now I can afford to move out of my dingy apartment and into a slightly less dingy apartment," you joked, slapping your hand down on his denim-clad thigh.  
Dorian shifted, his arm resting across his stomach. "Ooh, a vet, huh? I never took you for the animal lover."  
"To be fair, you never took the time to know me. I worked in a different department, and when I came out, I requested a transfer so that people would be less prone to slip-ups. And since I've transferred, it's been a battle for Queen Gay with you." You reached for your drink, cursing when you knocked it over. Fortunately, it had been mostly empty so you could clean it with a couple of napkins.  
Dorian's placement on you was awkward as you shifted to clean your spill. His lips were almost pressed against your ear, chest against your side, and leg sprawled across you. He grinned, and you could feel it against your skin.  
"How about you follow me to the bathroom? We can have a little fun," he whispered, hand sliding up your thigh to tease you. His fingers were beginning to dance towards your groin, his lips brushing your ear.  
You jolted, pushing him off so that he was on his side of the seat. "Hey, I didn't come here for that," you explained. "I don't wanna give you the wrong idea."  
Dorian slunk towards you, his mouth inches from your jaw as he smirked. "I know you didn't come here for that, and I don't have the wrong idea. Unless you have a different idea for fun, that is." His hand was on your thigh again, almost too hot.  
You gulped, turning so that you could look at him. You hadn't realized just how close he was, or how he would kiss you. You didn't know that he was going to press his lips against yours, or that they would fit so right and feel so good that you could instantly feel yourself pulse. You especially had no way of knowing that you would return the kiss with such fervor that you almost pushed him out of the booth and onto his back.  
Dorian pulled away with a grin, licking your open mouth. "Follow me to the bathroom. Now," he ordered. And when he stood and walked away, you followed like a lost puppy dog. He pushed the bathroom door open, and went to the handicapped stall, holding the door open for you.  
You went in, turning just in time for him to kiss you again. You moaned into the kiss, tongue licking against his soft lips. Your hands were everywhere, reaching under his shirt to feel the soft planes of muscle under coarse hair. You pulled away for air, gasping as your (E/C) eyes met with dark brown ones. You hadn't even noticed that he had lost his sunglasses at some point.  
"Get on your knees and open your mouth, and I'll give you a treat depending on how good you do," his voice was commanding. Before he could repeat himself, you were on your knees in front of him. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. He pushed the denim down to his mid-thigh, and the imagery before you could have been a description of your personal heaven. Dorian wore pink satin panties with frills and tiny white bows, with straps that attached to thigh high stockings. The stockings were white with pink bands, and clung to the curves of his muscles perfectly.  
Your mouth watered as you sat on your heels, hands sweaty as you took in the view before you.  
"Well, are you going to sit staring? Or are you going to be a good boy and suck me?"  
That was all you needed. Your mouth was instantly on the aching bulge, sucking on it over the satiny fabric. You licked the fabric until it was soaked, then used your teeth to tug the panties down so that his cock sprung free. The hot flesh slapped against your cheek and you moaned, turning so that you could lick a broad stripe along it. When you reached the head, you took it in your mouth and sucked, bobbing your head.  
Dorian grabbed onto the handicap bars, holding himself up as he bit into his other hand. His chest heaved as he took deep breaths, a high-pitched moan escaping his mouth when you reached the base of his cock. He took the hand he was biting and fisted it in your (H/C) hair. He tugged gently to pull you off so that he could rub the tip against your spit covered lips, his own mouth agape as he stared at you in awe.  
You opened your mouth wide, letting him fuck into it at his disposal. Your nails dug into his thighs through the thin fabric of the stockings, the sensations causing you to rub your thighs together. The ache in your core was intense, slick coating your boxers as you struggled to keep from wriggling too much. You brought one hand up to cup his balls, thumb rubbing small circles on each one as your tongue pressed against the thick vein on the underside of his cock.  
Dorian pulled you off of him again, hand jerking his cock as he stared down at you. "Open wide," he ordered.  
You opened your mouth, tongue out, and waited for him to spill. You weren't kept waiting long, and most definitely were not disappointed by the amount or taste. You caught as much as you could in your mouth and spit it into the toilet. You went to reach for some toilet paper, but were surprised when Dorian pulled you up and licked his own mess off of your face. You moaned, pressing against him and whining.  
"You ready for your reward, pretty boy?" he growled against your throat, gapped teeth sinking into the flesh and drawing a pleasured scream from you. "I'll take that as a yes." Without another word, he undid your pants and tugged them down to your ankles. He sat on the toilet, pulling you so that you were on top of him, and used his knee to press against your core. He rubbed against you in small circles, smirking as you mewled and begged on top of him. One of his hands delved down and massaged your clit, careful not to apply too much pressure.  
You were shaking, sweat rolling down your thighs as you felt your orgasm creeping up on you. You were about to warn Dorian when he kissed you again, pushing his tongue into your mouth. You flew over the edge, vision going white and nerves lighting up with firey pleasure. You jerked above him, moans turning to whimpers as you came down from the high. When you were able to move, you stood up and pulled your pants up.  
"Um, th-thanks for that," you stuttered out. You smiled at your higher up, opening the door to let him through.  
"No problem, sweetheart," he said as he buckled his belt. As he passed by you, he leaned forward and placed his lips against your ear. "Just know that I'm the alpha gay now."


	6. Fuck Censorship (Delmar Lysol/Cis!Woman!Reader)

"Down boy," you say as you walk through the door. You look down to see your boyfriend on his hands and knees, rear end wriggling. You cup his jaw in your hand, petting his cheek with your thumb and looking at him adoringly.  
Delmar smiled up at you and licked your wrist teasingly, a mischievous glint in his brown eyes. A deep hum rumbled in his throat as you pet his shaggy black hair, his member growing hard in his blue briefs. The only things he wore were a black leather collar, his tightly fitting bright blue briefs, and his thick rimmed glasses. He sat back on his heels, whining in a wordless plea as he eyed you lustily.  
You smirked as you closed the door behind you and locked it. "Now, now," you began, "I just got home from work. What have you done to be rewarded, Delmar?" Your fingers drifted down to the silver tag that dangled from his collar, fingers feeling over the engraving of his name.  
Delmar crawled over to where the kitchen started, looking back to make sure you were still following him. "I did the dishes and put them away, and I took out the trash too," he said in his silky, quiet voice. He leaned against your leg, looking up at you with wide, puppy dog eyes. "I even folded some laundry."  
You chuckled softly, knowing his distaste for laundry. You tapped your finger against your mouth as if you were considering, eyes looking toward the ceiling as you made a humming noise.  
Delmar rolled onto his back, showing his belly as he silently pleaded with you. The noise he made, a combination of a whimper and a huff, stirred something inside you.  
"Okay, go lie down on the bed. You've been a good boy today," you surrendered your faux standoff. You walked to the bedroom, removing pieces of your work uniform as you did. You folded the clothing and set them on a chair in a neat pile, smiling over at your boyfriend sitting obediently at the foot of the bed. You opened a drawer on your nightstand, pulling out a small red box that held your favorite toys to use on him.  
The black haired man whimpered with anticipation, wriggling as he watched you. His face lit up when he too note of the box in your hand, eyes bright as he tracked your every movement. He waited, allowing you to place the rubber clamps on his bare nipples and moaning quietly when you flicked the small silver bells attached to each one. He rolled onto his back when you gestured, sliding his underwear down so that you could drizzle cold lube along his hot, aching cock.  
You purred down at him with praise, finger trailing over his cock to tease him. "You're so eager, aren't you?" you whispered, voice cracking as you watched him squirm underneath you. When he answered with a nod, you pulled your hand away. "I want you to say it, baby boy."  
"I want you, (Y/N). I want you to dom me," he gasped out, voice still raspy and soft. His brown eyes were slightly crossed as your hand wrapped around the base of his cock and slowly stroked it. He made a keening noise and snapped his hips upward, whining when you pushed them back down.  
"Take care of me and I'll give you what you want, Delmar," you ordered, climbing up onto the bed so that you straddled his chest. You slowly scooted up until your hips were hovering over his face. Before you could say another word, the breath was ripped from your lungs as his mouth closed around your clit. You rubbed yourself against his face, head tossed back and (H/C) hair tickling the back of your neck.  
Delmar swirled his tongue around your clit, flicking it against the sensitive bundle of nerves before sucking gently. He moaned, eyes slipping closed and his tongue pressing flat against you before leaving broad licks on your core. He inhaled deeply, nose buried against you as he breathed in your scent.  
You ground your hips against his face, nearing the edge before pulling off suddenly. You sat back on the scrawny male's chest, looking down at him with blown (E/C) eyes. When he whined at the loss of contact, you brought out the box again to reveal his rubber ball gag. You placed the ball in his mouth, adjusting the straps so that they rested firmly against his head.  
"I'm going to grab a condom, and then I'm gonna reward you for being such a good puppy," you said as you walked toward the nightstand again. You noticed the obvious twitch of Delmar's cock and the way he moaned again. You fetched a foil packet, tearing it open and slipping back onto the bed. You unrolled the lubricated rubber down onto his member, jerking a couple times before pulling your hand away. You used part of the sheets to wrap around his wrists, securing them in place above his head before climbing back on top.  
Delmar wiggled his hips, aching for any contact. He arched his back, muffled whines the only sound in the room. His brown eyes were wide and pleading as he waited for you to settle onto him.  
Finally, you gripped the base of his cock and began to lower yourself onto him. When you were fully seated, you took a moment to adjust, circling your hips slightly to get that perfect angle. When you felt the head brush against your g-spot, you hummed in content. You placed one hand on his chest, the other tracing his lips stretched around the gag, and you began to bounce. Your (H/C) hair rustled and shifted around you, your (E/C) eyes focused on those gorgeous chocolate ones, as you rode Delmar closer to bliss.  
He moved his hips to meet yours, moaning in a deliciously debauched way that made your muscles flutter around him. He twitched inside of you at the sensation, hips moving quicker as he watched you move on top of him. He watched the way your belly jiggled and your chest bounced in your (F/C) bra, and had to resist the urge to spill then. He twisted slightly so that he could drive against your sweet spot easier, thrilled at the loud moan that escaped you.  
A litany of moans, gasped curses, and his name spilled from you in a sexual prayer. Your eyes slipped closed, mouth hanging open as you rode yourself to completion. You felt one wave of pleasure wash over you, your muscles spasming all across your body. You continued to grind against him, body not yet coming down from your first high when your second orgasm slammed into you. Your throat was beginning to go hoarse from your praises, when you heard Delmar whimpering beneath you, a wordless plea for permission to finish. You looked down at him, eyes half-lidded, and gave him the one word he needed.  
Two thrusts later, and he was a moaning mess as he spilled inside of you. His hips stuttered to a stop, head lolled back as he experienced his own high. He eventually came down, breathing leveling out as you removed the gag from his mouth. He smiled at you drowsily, letting you unbind his wrists and put the toys away.  
You returned after cleaning yourself, a warm damp rap in hand. You cleaned him gently, praising him in soft whispers as you did. "Such a good boy," you mumbled against his ear. "Go ahead and sleep, honey." You tossed the rag into the laundry basket, returning to the bed to lie with him.  
Delmar grabbed your wrist and pulled you against him, half-dozing off as he curled up with you. His nose was pressed against your collar bone, a tired smile on his face. He kissed your soft (S/C) skin before drifting off.


	7. I Got Secrets (Thug/Genderfluid!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is genderfluid, experiences social dysphoria as well as bottom dysphoria. Reader is amab (assigned male at birth).  
> Reader is... well, not really friends, but acquaintances with Thug. They end up getting a lot closer, and sexy times ensue.

Though you didn't know it, Thug watched you from across the smoky room. He took a long drawl off a joint before passing it to a friend, eyes watching you and your mouth. His bloodshot brown eyes were locked on your lips, and the way they closed around the neck of a bottle. He shifted on the sofa, concealing the beginning of an erection, as he watched you swirl your tongue around the opening and dip it inside.  
You felt the burn of eyes on you, glancing around to see Thug sprawled across a third of a sofa. You smiled at him and waved politely before turning back to the conversation you had been half-paying attention to. Your lips went back to the bottle absentmindedly, teeth gently clinking against the glass and tongue swirling around it. You had no way of knowing the impact your simple actions were having on the stoned man.  
Thug let his eyes wander over you, fully taking in your appearance this night. He had known that you were genderfluid, though he wasn't entirely sure what it meant, and that you preferred to dress androgynous. He hadn't known just how much of a sense of style you had; a red and black checkered flannel over a band tee, torn black jeans, dusty combat boots that looked like you had owned them for more than a few years, and an unzipped red hoodie on top of it all. He let himself watch as your mouth moved over the opening of the bottle in your hands, eyes moving up to your (Hair/Style) (H/C) hair. His fingers twitched with the urge to run through those locks, and he reached out as someone offered him the joint back. He took a deep drag, holding the smoke in as he counted until he felt dizzy, and exhaled a plume of white smoke that thickened the air. He had made up his mind in this moment- he was going to find a way to make you his.

~~~~~

You worked in a hole-in-the-wall vinyl store. Well, they sold more than vinyl, but that was their main money maker. It didn't make too much, barely more than minimum wage, but it was work that you loved and the people were the best. No one really questioned your buttons that said 'they/them', 'she/her', or 'he/him'; or, how the buttons would change every now and then. It alleviated the sense of judgement that you felt around people, and helped you feel more secure in your gender.  
It was a slow day, a Wednesday in the midst of winter, and barely anyone had come into the shop. You had reorganized two genres already, and decided to begin working on a third, when the bell above the door dinged. Your head whipped up, and you saw Thug strolling over to the counter that you were sitting behind.  
The young man smiled at you crookedly, ducking his head to hide his gappy teeth. "Hey, (Y/N)," he mumbled. He looked up at you, brown eyes twinkling under the fluorescent lights, before darting down to glance at your lips.  
"Hey, Thug," you answered with a chipper tone. "How are you doing today?"  
"A'ight," came the response you knew you'd get. He looked down at your buttons, taking note of the 'she/her' that stood out from the various pride ones. "How about you?"  
"Pretty good. Do you need help finding anything?"  
He shook his head, tugging his lip between his teeth. "Nah. I just was wondering if a pretty person like you had anything going on later?"  
You snorted a little, used to the antics that Thug pulled all the time. When you saw his expression, you stopped. "Oh, I thought you were joking like normal. I, uh, don't have anything going on later, no. Were you wanting to hang out?"  
Thug nodded, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. He wore his usual short sleeved, hole-covered hoodie, a pair of saggy jeans, his ball cap, and all his bracelets and wristbands. It was hard to believe that he wasn't cold, even if this was California; the wind was chilly enough to cause you to wear a heavy jacket today. He shrugged his shoulders after a moment, looking at you from the corner of his eye.  
"Sure, dawg," he finally said. "Would you wanna come to my place? We can light up and play some games."  
"Thug!" you whisper-yelled. You looked around to make sure the manager's office door was closed. When you saw it was, you looked back at your friend. "I'm still at work, you can't talk about that here."  
He couldn't help but watch the way your lips moved as you whispered, or how your face took a pinkish hue. He especially couldn't help it when he saw how your lips settled and he felt a stirring in the front of his pants. He smiled, showing off his gappy teeth once more.  
"You're kinda cute when you're like that," he said with a wink.  
You froze, blushing as you thought of what to say to that. You cleared your throat, avoiding eye contact at this point. "I get off at five," you muttered. "I'll head to your place afterwards."  
"Nah, dawg, I'll pick you up. We can hit up a food joint, get some snacks for our little hang out," he interjected. He pulled his phone out, checking the time as he set an alarm for five o'clock. It was already 3:47, so he'd have plenty of time to clean his place a little before he picked you up. "I'll see you then, dawg."  
You nodded as you shuffled feet, heat finally leaving your face. "I'll see ya, Thug."

~~~~~

Five o'clock rolled around sooner than you had anticipated, and before you knew it you were clocking out. You walked out to the front of the store, a smile on your face when you saw Thug outside. You opened the door, rushing out to meet up with him.  
"Hey, (Y/N)," he greeted you with a bashful smile. He began walking with you towards the area of his apartment, neither of you saying much.  
You walked for a couple blocks before coming across a Wendy's, and Thug ushered you inside. The lobby was so much warmer than it was inside, causing you to sigh with relief. Thug ordered $20 worth of chicken nuggets, paying quietly as you rubbed your arms to get rid of the prickly feeling in them. He noticed, shoving his change in his pocket and turning to you.  
"Here, dawg, take my hoodie," he offered, peeling it off and tossing it to you. He wore a gray t-shirt beneath it, and the fabric was rode up on his hip.  
"No, Thug, I'm not taking your hoodie," you objected. You tried to hand it back to him, frowning when he wouldn't take it.  
"It'll keep you more warm than that flimsy ass shirt will," he explained in a drawl. "You probably shoulda grabbed a jacket this mornin'."  
You slapped yourself internally, sighing. "I forgot my jacket at work. Fuck," you muttered, palm scrubbing against your cheek. "The store will already be closing, so I can't really go back and get it."  
"So wear mine for now, dawg." Thug stepped away for a moment to grab the sack of food, turning to look at you as he held it close as if it was a newborn child.  
You chuckled, shaking your head in silent surrender. You slipped the hoodie on, surprised by how warm it actually was. You inhaled slightly, smiling at how much it smelled like him; the faint smell of Old Spice and aftershave, overpowered by weed. You opened your eyes to see Thug staring at you, and ducked your head away as you walked past him to the exit.  
"Thanks for letting me borrow your hoodie," you said as you walked further along the road. You glanced over to see the male smiling at you as he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.  
"It's a'ight. I could see you were cold, and it's not much of a walk from here." Thug opened the bag, popping a couple of nuggets in his mouth and chewing. He offered the sack to you, shaking it slightly with a small 'want some' noise.  
You delved your hand in, grabbing a small handful of chicken. You ate one nugget slowly, holding the others like a squirrel holds it's acorns.  
Thug watched as you ate each piece, entranced by the way your lips fit so perfectly around them. He couldn't tear his eyes away as your teeth bit into the warm food, or your lips licked your lips clean. He tripped over a crack in the sidewalk, letting out a yelp as he caught himself and kept the food from spilling.  
Your hands were already on him in an attempt to keep him from falling. "You okay?" you asked.  
He nodded, too embarrassed to really say anything. He kept walking, taking long strides the closer you got to the apartment. He hopped up the steps, holding the door open for you as he shoveled a handful more of food into his mouth.

~~~~~

Ten minutes later, and you were taking a long drag off of a bowl. You held your breath like Thug had told you to, looking over at him as he gave you a thumbs up. You tried to keep the smoke in your lungs, regardless of the burn, and counted to thirty before exhaling. You could feel a slight high already, giggling as you passed the bowl to the young man.  
"Too bad you already ate all the nuggets," you whined as you rubbed your growling stomach. Thug wasn't listening as he took the piece.  
"Now let me show you a trick, dawg," he slurred before taking a hit. He held his breath until he felt his face turn hot, then blew out a ring of smoke. He grinned like he had just shown you some mysterious art and passed the weed back to you. "Let's see you do anything like that."  
You snorted, knowing that you couldn't really blow a ring but willing to try anyway. You wrapped your lips around the end of the pipe and inhaled as deep as you could.  
Thug's eyes were trained on you and the way your plush lips curved around the pipe perfectly. He didn't even notice that he had a tent in the front of his pants, too focused on when your tongue poked out of your mouth.  
Your tongue was poked out as you held your breath, face beginning to turn red. You curled your tongue into a circle and blew out the smoke in a quick puff. You pouted silently at your attempt (and fail), looking to your friend for an explanation or tutorial.  
If he thought watching your tongue curl like that was hot, watching your lips turn down in a pout was even hotter. Thugs mouth hung slightly open, pupils blown for more than one reason, as he stared at you. He definitely felt the stir in his pants this time, his face growing warmer as he fought his internal struggle.  
"What're you staring at?" you asked, head tilting. "Do I have something on my face?"  
Rather than answering like the Relatively Sane Thug would do, Stoned Thug thought it would be best to lurch forward and plant his lips on yours. He kissed you heatedly, not expecting to get a response but pleasantly surprised when he did. A hungry groan left his throat, his hands gripping your shoulders as his lips worked against yours. He finally pulled away, panting heavily as he looked at you.  
You knew your face was hot, breathing heavy as you took in the needy appearance of Thug. You weren't even thinking as your hand went to the fly of his jeans, your (E/C) eyes locked on his hungry brown ones. You tugged down his zipper as you watched his reactions.  
Thug's eyes slipped closed, mouth falling open as a needy moan exited him. He moved his hips slowly against your hand, breath hitching as he did. When he felt skin-on-skin contact, his eyes flew open again and his hips jerked up. He automatically focused on your mouth and how shiny your kiss swollen lips were. He whimpered as he watched you lick your lips and he bit his own.  
"H-Hey, dawg," he stuttered out. "I-I need to knooow.. I need t'know what d-descriptions to uuuuuse." He couldn't talk anymore at this point, his cock throbbing in your hand as he fought to keep from just thrusting like a wild animal.  
You thought for a moment, slowing your motions. "Neutral right now," you panted. You felt a stirring in your own pants, groaning slightly as you looked at Thug with pleading eyes.  
"Fuck, dawg, you look so hot right now. Wish I could see your nice lips wrapped around my fat cock," he moaned. He reached out one strong hand, cupping your jaw with it to look you in the eye. "It'd be the sexiest sight."  
That was all the motivation you needed to drop to your knees in front of the sofa. Your hand still gripped the base of his cock, and you looked up at him with hungry eyes. You licked the head of his cock, coating it generously with spit before taking it in your mouth. Your soft, plush lips were stretched around it as you began to bob your head slowly. You began to take more deeper, (E/C) eyes locked on Thug's face.  
His eyes were wide and his mouth open as he watched the scene before him play out. He almost couldn't keep his hips still, literally shaking from the strain. He moaned loudly when the head of his cock nudged the back of your throat. He watched you with wonder as you bobbed your head fully up and down the shaft before just sucking the tip.  
"Yo, dawg," he breathed out. "W-Would it beee a-a'ight if I took a piic?" He wiggled his phone, eyes still on your face.  
You pulled off and smirked up at him, taking a moment to fake contemplation. You finally nodded. "Let me pose for you first." You placed your tongue flat against the bottom of his cock, the head inside your mouth. You looked up at him with big eyes as he steadied his hands long enough to snap a photo. As soon as the phone was lowered, you sucked hard enough to cause his hips to buck and a litany of curses to leave his mouth.  
It wasn't long before he was spilling in your mouth and you were swallowing it. You moaned around him as you finished cleaning his cock, causing it to twitch. You could already feel your own sticky mess cooling in your pants, face flushing.  
"You ready for me to get you off, dawg?" he asked, pulling you up onto his lap and placing a hand on your thigh.  
You shook your head, gesturing to your groin. "I, uh, already kinda did." You turned your head away, gasping when Thug pawed at the damp spot on the denim. You looked back at him in time to see him sniffing his fingers.  
"Now that's fucking hot, dawg," he moaned out.


	8. Sell-able Figure (Bobby Worst/Trans!Male!Reader/Echo Noir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a trans man with social dysphoria. They are on Testosterone. They have no physical dysphoria.  
> Echo is a nonbinary person who uses they/them pronouns.  
> Reader and Echo have been kidnapped by Bobby Worst, because he's the worst.  
> Slurs, gay terms, and bordering noncon (I don't write that shit, so Worst has been modified slightly so that he doesn't really like rape). Enjoy.

You woke up cuffed to a radiator furnace, head throbbing as you struggled to open your eyes. Everything hurt, but the think that hurts the most is your damn head; did whoever kidnapped you have to hit you so fucking hard? You finally opened your eyes, blinking away the bleariness as you looked around the dimly lit room. You noticed another person with both their arms handcuffed to a bed frame, their figure slouched against the side. You swallowed, wincing at the bitter taste of morning breath in your mouth; you noticed how dry your tongue was and wondered how long you had been out.  
"Hey," you coughed out. You cleared your throat and tried again when the person didn't move. "Hey."  
The figure lifted their head and glared at you with bloodshot eyes. Their bright blond hair fell into their face, concealing the glare that they shot your way. Slowly, they laid their head back down against the mattress.  
"What?" they asked, voice muffled.  
"Where are we?" you croaked out, voice cracking. You attempted to wet your throat to no avail.  
"I don't fucking know. Any other stupid questions?" The person lifted their head again to stare at you, face grim as they waited.  
"How long have we been here?" You looked around the room now that your vision was more clear. You saw that it was a shoddy bedroom with no windows. The wallpaper was peeling away in some places to reveal wooden planks. The floor was cold hardwood that caused your bones to ache, the occasional board lifted up slightly from years of being walked across.  
"You've been here for about seven hours. I've been here for three days now. Unfortunately the cunt that's kidnapped us has been keeping me fed and watered, so I'm not quite dead yet," they answered angrily. They lowered their head, placing their cheek against the comforter so that they could still look at you.  
"What's your name?" You adjusted yourself so that you were facing the other person, one leg tucked underneath you and your handcuffed arm twisted around.  
The person seemed hesitant to answer, their eyes darting away momentarily. "I'm Echo. Echo Noir," they whispered. The response was almost quiet enough for you to miss.  
You nodded, mulling the name over in your head. "Well, hello, Echo. I'm (Y/N). Maybe we can figure a way out of here," you started as you looked around once more for any way to escape. Short of chewing your hand off, you saw nothing.  
The door swung open to reveal a man who honestly looked strikingly like the other person in the room with you. Only this one had black and white hair, dramatic green makeup, and... was that kink gear? Or just neo-punk type clothing? You shook your head as you pushed the question aside for more important thoughts. The man strode into the center of the room with a evil laugh, head tossed back.  
"I bet you bitches wonder what you're doing here," he said, voice raspy. "Being an evil villain is a lot of work. Which means that I need more than two queers to do my bidding and help me work out my plans. The two of you will be trained by Suck and Swallow, starting now. That means behave." The latex-clad man sent a pointed glare at Echo, waggling a finger at him.  
You felt the color drain from your face and your chest squeeze at the onset of a panic attack. "No. No nononono. I have medicine I have to take, and a life. I can't just.. I can't drop that to be, be some stupid servant." You felt your breathing becoming more shallow, already in the process of dissociating, and your vision began to get fuzzy at the edges. Your (E/C) eyes darted around, desperate to find any means of escape.  
"I know you have medication. It has been brought along, as well as your other... accommodations. Suck and Swallow will be in here shortly with your new uniforms and they will help break you in. And do play nice." The evil man with the white and brown hair turned with a flourish, and slammed the door behind him.  
You didn't notice any of that though as you struggled to keep from vomiting. You tried to calm your breathing, failing miserably until you heard a snap from across the room. Your head whipped around, expecting to see whoever the fuck a Suck and Swallow would be. You were happily surprised when it was just your fellow captive.  
"Hey, (Y/N), you're going to have to calm down. I know this is a lot right now, but you need to stay with me, okay?" the blond haired man soothed you. He nodded to himself, smiling when you returned the silent gesture. "Okay, look around you and tell me five things you can see."  
You took a deep breath, a flood of relief washing over you when you felt it was easier already to breathe.

~~~~~

It had taken a few minutes, but Echo had managed to help you at least get your panic attack under control. He was currently getting you to tell him little things about you, trying to distract you from the situation at hand.  
"Do you have any pets?"  
"Y-Yeah, I have two cats. They're p-probably scared and m-m-missing me," you whimpered. New tears sprung to your eyes and you sniffled, struggling to keep them at bay. You were so preoccupied with keeping from crying that you hadn't even heard the door open.  
"Your cats aren't going to miss you, because they're here. Our master might be the worst, but even he isn't that bad," a nasally voice sounded from the exit. The voice belonged to a lithe brunet with a tattoo on the right side of his chest. Beside him stood another brunet who was equally skinny. They both wore matching golden speedos and tennis shoes, and nothing else.  
You shrunk against the radiator you were cuffed to, looking over at Echo. You felt bad for him since he was literally only a foot away from the pair.  
Echo scoffed and struggled to twist around so that he could look at them better. "He really must be that bad if he's making you wear those gaudy things," he snapped with a lopsided grin. Even he pulled away when the silent one crouched down beside him with a sneer.  
"You should really be quiet, or at the very least polite. Wouldn't want to have to punish you, would we?" he said in a silky voice. He looked over at you with that same snotty expression. "Same goes for you."  
"Now, now, Suck," the other spoke up again. "Let's not start off too rough with them." The admittedly attractive male cleared his throat. "I'm Swallow, this is Suck. We're going to be training you on how to be good minions for Mr. Worst. First step is getting you out of those... rags, and into your new uniforms."  
You gulped, dysphoria rearing its ugly head as you thought of your chest and lack of bulge. You shook your head, swallowing thickly to speak. "I can't wear that."  
Swallow chuckled and took seven long strides over so that he could crouch beside you. Yes, you counted the amount of steps, and stored that info for later. He reached out and ruffled your (H/C) hair silently. His green eyes scanned your face as he sat squatted beside you.  
"We know. You didn't think we would just swipe up two randos off the street, did you? We've been scouting you out for a while now. Needed two queers that made a nice enough matching set; and, that means more than just appearances," he explained, voice soft like an owner training a puppy. He unfolded golden garments that he had been carrying, showing the clothing to both you and Echo.  
Golden speedos, much like the ones on the skinny men, that shimmered in the dim lighting. It was the other part that really made you want to groan. Golden crop-tops with black writing on them that you didn't care to read at the moment. At least you were allowed to keep your shoes, according to the two twinks before you.  
"Go ahead and get changed, and we can start our first lessons," said Suck as he sat on the bed that Echo was cuffed to.  
"Yeah, I'll totally get right on that," Echo answered sarcastically. He tugged the metal attaching him to the bed frame, an obvious 'duh' look on his face. He was shocked when the man beside him pulled out the key and unlocked the set, immediately rubbing the red indents on his skin. Obvious blood blisters and deep bruising covered his wrists, a strained hiss escaping his teeth as they regained circulation.  
Swallow was still squatted beside you, taking his time to undo the cuffs holding you to the radiator. "Your uniform has a, uh, a built-in binder," he whispered to you. "The master says it looks better that way. So you'll have to remove your, y'know. Your other one."  
You looked over at the green eyed man, tugging on your lip with your teeth. "Can I have some privacy?"  
"Afraid not, but no one here judges," he said with a wink.  
You rubbed your own wrists after noting the marks the metal had left. When you regained feeling in your hand, you took the uniform offered to you. You hesitantly stripped your clothes off, standing only in your boxer briefs and binder. You removed your packer, setting it on the bed so that you could finish disrobing. You slipped on the speedo first, slipping your packer back into place and adjusting it. You struggled a little bit with the crop-top, almost jumping out of your skin when you felt hands helping unroll the built-in binder; you glanced over your shoulder and saw that it was Echo, nodding at him thankfully.  
Finally, when you were fully clothed again (or as fully clothed as you could be), you looked back at the other people in the room. Suck and Swallow seemed to approve, and your eyes darted to Echo. You swear you would've had a boner if you could. Their uniform clung to every curve and showed off their best assets, even hugging their crotch to showcase it. You felt your face heat up as you looked up to his face to see him staring back at you, and cast your gaze away.  
"Lesson one, always be ready for a command," Suck stated as he opened the door. He jerked his head to gesture for you two to walk out of the room. "Master's orders can be odd, but you need to always be prepared to carry them out. For today, you will mostly be shadowing Swallow and I. When we tell you to, you will jump in and help or you will be punished. As we work on your training, you will be shown around so that you may carry out your tasks efficiently. Understood?"  
You and Echo both nodded, not wanting to speak up as you walked down the long hallway to the next door. Suck stepped ahead to unlock this one, opening it for you to walk through.  
"This is the kitchen. The dining area and sitting room are through that doorway," he pointed to the leftmost door. "The bedrooms and bathrooms are through this doorway." His hand shifted so that he pointed to the middle door. "None of us are allowed through the door on the right, so you don't need to worry about it."  
The kitchen was surprisingly well equipped compared to the room you had been in. It had nice tiled floors and stone-top counters, shiny steel appliances, and pink and red neon lighting. The walls were a plain white, but appeared pink and red under the lighting.  
"It's about time to make dinner," Swallow stated as he strode over to the... was that a smart fridge? How could this guy afford all this? The scrawny male pulled a carton of eggs out of the door of the fridge, setting them on the island. "Do either of you know how to make an omelette?"  
You raised your hand, noticing how badly you were shaking. "I worked as a cook at an IHOP for a year. D-Does he just want eggs and cheese, oorrrr?  
Suck had already been rummaging through a pantry and handing off different vegetables to Echo. "He takes them with red peppers, onions, tomatoes, and mushrooms. Try to help teach this one how to make them too."  
You had already cracked two eggs and were whisking them in a bowl. "Okay," you mumbled. You glanced over to see Echo leaning against the other side of the island, ingredients laid out before them. "Go ahead and chop those up into small pieces, and mix them into a bowl."

~~~~~

Twenty minutes later, Suck and Swallow were carrying the plates out the left door to where 'Mr. Worst' was. The dining room was not as modern as the kitchen; it was rather simple with a dining set that could seat four and nothing else. The duo set the plates down. One plate held the omelette you had prepared, another held two sausage patties that were almost charred on the outside, and the third had what looked like a small mound of powdered sugar.  
You gasped as you realized that that wasn't powdered sugar, your (E/C) eyes darting to look at your captor. You looked away when you saw his brown eyes focused on you, instead glancing over at where Echo stood. You couldn't help the stir in your abdomen at how good he looked in that golden outfit. You finally read the word on it, face flushing when it hit you. 'CHOKE' was written in bold black letters across his chest; this caused you to look down to see what was written on your own. 'SPANK'. The word glared up at you, causing your skin to become even more heated.  
"You, Spank," the man spoke out. He was no longer wearing the latex bodysuit he had been earlier, instead he wore a green tanktop with some kind of leather harness over it and cargo pants. He still had the neon green makeup in place.  
It took you a moment to realize he was talking to you. "Y-Yes?"  
"Were you the one who made this omelette?" He took another bite of it and chewed as he waited for your answer. When you nodded, he nodded in turn. "It's not the worst I've had, but do better next time. I like my eggs dry. You're all dismissed for now, but be ready for when I need you again."  
You looked to Suck, noticing he was already walking to the kitchen with Swallow close behind. You and Echo quickly tagged along, almost ramming right into the other pair as they stopped and turned.  
"You two will do the dishes, wipe down counters, and make sure this whole kitchen is clean. When you're finished, you can each have one sandwich and a glass of water," Suck ordered, leaning against one of the stone counters.   
Swallow stretched and did the same, eyes following both of your movements. He kept a close eye on Echo as they took the cutlery to the sink.  
It took an hour, with one or both of the 'queers' (as your captor had called them) giving orders or nitpicking your work. Every now and then, one would leave to answer to their master. When the kitchen was up to their liking, they allowed you to eat finally.  
Your stomach growled at the mention of food, and you tore into the sandwich greedily. It tasted about how you would expect a dry turkey, lettuce, and tomato sandwich to taste, but something was still off. The texture was almost powdery.  
Echo must have noticed the same thing, because they set their sandwich down. "There's something up with this food," they said in a suspicious tone.  
"Dietary supplements are added to all of our food so that we can maintain our figures. For a while we were only allotted menthol cigarettes and vodka; but, when Swallow ended up in the hospital, that came to a stop." Suck took a swig from a flask, placing it back in his waistband afterward. "Eat your food. We still have to show you two to your room so that you can get settled in."  
You reluctantly ate your food and drank your water, all but chugging the cold drink. You hadn't realized how thirsty you were.  
Suck and Swallow led you through another door down a hallway with more doors leading off of it. The third door on the right was where they stopped, opening it to let you through. It was a simple bedroom at first glance, with one large bed and a wardrobe. Upon closer inspection, you could see restraints built into the headboard and the foot of the bed. Next to the doorway was a pegboard with multiple sex toys hanging off of it; floggers, crops, paddles, harnesses, gags, a strap on, and a mystery drawer were all displayed. You could only imagine what was in the drawer.  
A meow sounded from underneath the bed and one of your cats poked their head out, trotting to you when they saw you. Their litter box sat in one corner, next to their food bowl and water bowl. The other cat soon followed, both of them curling around your ankles.  
"Make yourselves at home. At ten o'clock, Mr. Worst will be in here to begin his part of the training. I'd advise that you behave and do as he says," Suck said.  
"I'd recommend prepping beforehand," Swallow interjected. "There's a bathroom across the hall, and everything you'd need in it. This drawer," he rested a hand on the mystery drawer, "has lube and other toys inside it. I'd say you should be generous with the lube."  
With that, they closed the door, leaving you two alone. You turned to Echo to see them removing his top, and turned away.  
"I'm not wearing that stupid top for one more second. I'd rather eat my mom's cooking," they spat out.  
Your head spun back to look at them, quirking a brow. "How old are you, Echo?"  
"Why the fuck does that matter?"  
"I just want to make sure that I'm not about to get into some sexual situation with a kid," you answered, (E/C) eyes locking with Echo's bitter brown ones.  
They sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm nineteen. I'd been staying with my family because this economy is literal shit," they began to explain. "Then they kicked me out when I came out. Well, I more left when they wouldn't respect my new name or getting my pronouns right or anything."  
You sat beside them, one of your cats jumping into your lap. "What pronouns do you use?" You absentmindedly pet your cat, smiling when the other one pawed at Echo's lap gingerly.  
"They/them. Not that anyone really follows that anyway," they scoffed.  
"I understand. I'm trans, and ended up having to leave most of my family when they wouldn't accept who I was. You should've seen their faces when I started T, or when I got the paperwork done to change my name." You looked at Echo with a lopsided smile. "But, they don't matter anyway. It's the people who have your back that do."  
Echo smiled, and you think it's the first genuine one you'd seen from them. They ran their hands through their atomic blond hair, head hanging as they sighed. A couple of seconds passed and they rubbed the heels of their hands against their eyes tiredly.  
"I suppose we should start prepping if those queers were serious," they finally spoke out. They stood up and walked across to the peg board. "Have you ever had to do any of this?"  
You knew you were blushing, your face felt as hot as pavement in July. "Um, depends on which kind of prep you mean. I, uh, I've done plenty of v-vaginal stuff. Not any butt stuff, though." You refused to make eye contact, instead focusing on your cat.  
"I'll help teach you how. First we're gonna have to go to the bathroom and hopefully they'll have douches. Because you're gonna want to get as clean as possible for this," they stated as they opened the door back up. They walked across the hall and rummaged around the bathroom. It didn't take long before they poked their head back out. "Yeah, they have some douches. Go ahead and come over, I'll show you how to do this for anal."

~~~~~

One hour later, your ass was sore from douching and you swore you had used enough lube and stretching to fit a log through a pencil sharpener. You were watching with something akin to terror as Echo rummaged around for the 'perfect buttplug'.  
"You're gonna want one that is close enough to the size of a dick so that if you end up bottoming it won't hurt as much," they explained. They grabbed one and showed it to you. "This one is girthy enough. Do you think you're ready?"  
"Not really, but let's go ahead," you answered. You were glad to have someone to help you with this, even if it would be awkward. You got on all fours like Echo had told you to, shaking slightly. You tensed when their hand rested on the curve of your ass, thumb rubbing the muscle tenderly. You tried to relax as much as you could, looking over your shoulder to see that they were getting ready to align the plug with your entrance.  
Echo lowered their hand from the top of your ass to the cleft, spreading your cheeks enough to see your puckered muscle. They placed the tip of the plug there, rubbing it against the entrance to get you ready. They almost dropped the toy when a muffled moan escaped you, their brown eyes going wide and darting up to the back of your head. They took a moment to recollect themselves, and began to slowly press the plug into you. They watched the pink toy sink deeper into you, the muscle stretching around it as more quiet noises left you. Finally, the flared base rested against your opening and they released you.  
You turned around, face heated as you avoided eye contact once more. "Th-Thanks for that," you mumbled out. You weren't quite sitting down, a not-quite-pain in your rear. It was more of an awkwardness that you had to accommodate. "Will you need help with yours?"  
Echo eyed the plug that they had selected for themselves. They nodded silently, rolling so that they were in the position you had been in moments before. They looked over their shoulder and finally spoke.  
"Be slow and careful, and don't be afraid to get physical."  
You nodded, picking up the black silicone toy. It was heavier than you had expected. You took your position behind Echo, placing your hand on them like they had with you. You massaged the muscles for a moment, thumb dipping down to the cleft along with your index finger. You slowly spread their cheeks, revealing their entrance to you. The tight pink muscle glinted under the light, slick with lube. You pressed the tip of the toy against them, moving it in slow circles until they pressed against you. You began to press the plug into their entrance, mesmerized as it sank into them. They finally bottomed out, the base flush against them, and you pulled away.  
Echo rolled over so that they were on their back, looking up at the ceiling. Their cock jutted out, red and hard. "Thanks. I can't ever get those things in on my own."  
You nodded, answering with a small 'm-hm'. You rested against the headboard, tapping your fingers anxiously. You couldn't help your imagination running wild with things to do to Echo. You had to distract yourself, you had to say something. You thought for a moment, finally saying something.  
"So, what kind of household did you live in? Were they loving until you came out? Or was it always hostile?"  
Echo scoffed, snorting on a laugh. "It was never loving, unless you were my sister. Even then, mom always resented her because she had a bigger chest. Dad hated mom because he was a closet gay and she withheld sex as a punishment. And they all hated me because I didn't follow their religious codes and I wasn't their perfect little cis boy. What about you?"  
"Not close to the same for relationships, but same with the animosity. My parents always wanted their little princess. They didn't have one in me, and when I came out they tried to send me to conversion therapy. The therapist said that that wasn't healthy, and I ended up running away. Ended up with some good friends, made it across the U.S.... I tried to get back in touch with them, and they pretended to be understanding. Until I started HRT, then they flipped shit again."  
"Damn, that sucks."  
"Yeah. I don't even really have dysphoria, except for how people see me. Like, I don't mind my body, but I don't like how people see it. That's why I started T, was so that people would see a beard and think of me as more of a man," you paused for a moment. "What about you, are you on hormones?"  
Echo shook their head. "Nope. I don't really want to change anything about my body other than getting some tattoos and piercings. I want to change my name legally, though."  
Your conversation was interrupted when the door swung open and your kidnapper stumbled in. It was obvious they were tipsy, if not drunk, by his staggering steps and the heavy odor of vodka.  
"Okay, Choke," his speech was surprisingly unaffected. "I'm gonna need you to sit on my dick and bounce on it. Spank, I'll get around to you, so just sit like a pretty boy for me until it's your turn."  
"Um, you can ask nicely," Echo retorted, refusing to move from their spot on the bed. "I'm not some toy. Ask nicely or I don't do anything."  
Bobby Worst stopped mere inches from Echo, his bulge intimidatingly close to their face. "Oooh, I see we have a sassy one. Okay then. Please hop on my dick, and ride it."  
Echo shook their head, scooting up the bed so that they were curled near you. "Nope. I said nice, not sarcastic and not snarky."  
Worst scoffed. "That's rich coming from you. But fine," he cleared his throat. "Do you wanna ride me?"  
That seemed to affect Echo, causing their cock to twitch. They sat up, almost wriggling, as if the magic words had been said.  
Bobby worst flopped down on the mattress, hands making quick work of the fly of his pants. He pushed the fabric down to his mid-thigh, gesturing behind him. "Grab a condom, Choke."  
"My name isn't 'Choke', it's Echo Noir," they answered, obviously bristling with anger.  
Worst tsked and propped himself up on his elbows. "Maybe for other people, but as one of my queers and minions, your name is Choke. Now, go grab a condom, please."  
Echo took long steps to the drawer and fished out a condom, they tore the foil packaging with their teeth. They took their time rolling the condom down on the male's cock, and stepped back so that they were standing over the man.  
"Say my name, and I'll climb on. I'll give you the best ride of your life. But only if you call me by my name."  
Worst rolled his eyes and sighed. "I had to find the most stubborn asshole, didn't I?" he questioned himself. "Okay. Echo, sit on my cock like a good... servant." You could tell by the pause that they had been looking for something neutral.  
Echo took no time climbing up him. They did take their time removing their plug and showing it to the man beneath them. With a smirk, they tossed it to the side. They gripped his cock, giving the thick shaft two strokes, before beginning to sink down onto it.  
The imagery was captivating, your eyes locked onto the scene playing out before you. The backs of Echo's thighs finally rested against Worst's sides. They slowly swiveled their hips, humming as they did; suddenly, they began to piston themselves up and down, drawing loud moans and curses from the man beneath them. Your captor's hands flew to grip onto Echo's thighs, fingers digging in and sure to leave marks. Echo swatted his hands away from them, placing one flat palm against his stomach and using it to steady themself as they rode Worst's cock. The loud sound of skin smacking against skin almost drowned out the loud panting and vocal appreciation.  
You watched wide-eyed, squirming as you waited for your turn. You rubbed your thighs together, watching as Echo's cock smacked against their stomach as they bounced up and down on Worst.  
Worst's face was bright red, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. He ran a hand through his damp brown and white hair, bringing the hand down so that he could bite the webbing between his thumb and index finger. His chest was heaving, brown eyes glassy as he watched Echo riding him into oblivion. His other hand played with his nipples through the green fabric covering his torso. Another loud moan escaped his throat, followed by a litany of 'fuck' and 'shit'.  
Echo pulled up far enough you were sure that Worst's cock was about to slip out, then slammed back down before circling their hips to grind against him. Their eyes were half-lidded, mouth agape as they continued to fuck like a pornstar. Their bright blond hair was a mussed up mess, locks falling into their face as they continued to spring up and down on the cock beneath them. You could hear almost inaudible moans falling from their plush lips, causing you to squirm even more.  
Worst's head jerked back, his hips spasming and jolting upwards as he all-but roared. He fell limp, panting heavily as he came down from his blissful high.  
Echo climbed off, sitting back down next to you as they struggled to catch their own breath. They looked at you with a smirk. "I must say he does have a nice cock," they panted.  
Your captor finally sat up, pointing to both of you. "Now, fuck each other. I don't care who's the top, I don't care how you do it. I'm going to jerk my cock while you fuck, and you're going to make a nice show."  
Your face flushed and you looked from Worst to Echo, unsure of what to say. You definitely weren't complaining, but this was not something you'd do without Echo's consent in the matter. You gulped, waiting to see what they would say.  
"You want me to fuck into that boy pussy?" they whispered. It was barely loud enough for you to hear, but the second you did you were ready. When they saw your reaction, they smirked. "Show me how much you want that, pretty boy."  
You tripped over yourself, almost face planting on Echo's cock as you hustled to get between their legs. You squirmed, whining as you begged. You nudged their cock with your cheek, pleading with your (E/C) eyes.  
"Grab a condom, baby boy."  
You were across the room in seconds, and rushing back with a condom. You didn't even check to see what kind it was, you didn't really have the mind to care right now. You tore the packaging like you had watched Echo do. You unrolled the rubber onto their cock, moaning quietly when they sighed with relief and want.  
"On your hands and knees," they commanded.  
You obeyed, getting on all fours. You almost could have forgotten that Worst was in the room, if you weren't face to face with him. You opened your mouth to protest, instead a loud groan escaping when you felt a finger dip inside you.  
"Ooh, you're a wet boy, aren't you?"  
You nodded in response, mouth hanging open as their finger curled inside you. You whimpered when that finger left you empty.  
"Answer me."  
"Y-Yes," you stuttered through your haze. "I'm a wet boy."  
Echo's finger returned inside you, pumping in and out slowly before curling a few times. It was soon accompanied by a second finger. They worked to stretch you, scissoring and pumping slowly. When they felt it was enough, they pulled out. Before you could complain, the head of their cock was pressed against your entrance. They slowly pressed into you, listening to your keening moans.  
You pushed back against them, impatient with how slow they moved. You gasped when their hands held your hips in place. You whined in protest, turning your head to look over your shoulder. If it was possible, you became even wetter looking at Echo holding you still.  
Echo began to piston their hips back and forth, causing you to lurch forward. Their cock filled you up, brushing against that perfect spot.  
You had never felt so full, remembering that your plug was still in place. Being filled in both holes was enough to draw you closer to the brink of orgasm. You moaned out Echo's name as you were fucked senseless, one of their hands reaching down to rub against your engorged clit.  
Their thumb and index finger gently stroked the sensitive nerves, drawing even more delicious noises from you. They circled their hips slowly before slamming into you.  
You spilled over the edge, the mixture of clit play and being pounded into drawing out a blinding orgasm. Before you could even come down from your high, Echo sat back against their heels, lifting you so that you were sitting with your back against their chest.  
Echo placed one hand flat against where your chest and throat met, using this to hold you steady as they ground into you. Their other hand toyed with your enlarged clit, ghosting over it so as not to over-sensitize it.  
"Who's a good boy?" they whispered in your ear. Their breath was hot and tickled your cheek. The words sent a thrill through you, causing you to fall into bliss again.  
"I-I'm a good boy," your voice keened. You shuddered as your orgasm washed over you and left you even more sensitive to everything.  
Their hands against your skin felt almost too hot, the dragging of skin-against-skin making you twitch with pleasure. Their breath fanning over you was enough to make your spine tingle and your back to arch so that your head was against their shoulder. Their cock twitching inside you as they reached their own climax pushed you to another. You spasmed around them, drawing their orgasm out and milking them.  
You slowly came down from your high, lifting your head and struggling to catch your breath. You blinked your (E/C) eyes and looked over your shoulder to see Echo's eyes slightly rolled back into their head and their mouth hanging open in silent pleasure. You looked in front of you when you heard a strained grunt.  
Worst finished into his hand, biting back another moan at the image before him. He wiped his hand on the corner of the sheets and pulled his pants up. "Get cleaned up and get some rest. You two are going to have a lot of training tomorrow."


End file.
